


Is This a Dream or Reality

by Kit_Coupal



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Orginal Character brings another twist., author not great with lemons just a heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Coupal/pseuds/Kit_Coupal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.<br/>Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.</p><p>When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face. </p><p>And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a triple crossover. Between The Avenger’s, The Fantastic Four, and The Loser’s. I got the idea for this from a FanFic entitled Fragments by Kathierif_fic where Jake Jensen from The Loser’s was Steve Roger’s son. I don’t own anything from Marvel OR DC… I have no plans to steal anything else from kathierif_fic apart from the plot bunny of Jake being Steve’s son but adding onto it and….Well you’ll see… I have rambled enough…
> 
> Okay so this is Chapter one please note I did take a brief monologue from the first ’05 Fantastic four with the fight with Doom. In my defense for the Johnny leading the heat seeking missile away from the Baxter Building. There isn’t much detail about what happens when he hit the water as the cameras focus back on the rest of the group. And he wasn’t there when Victor told them to call him Doom.
> 
> So I improvised. Also this is AU (Obviously) so I’m changing the timeline as to when the Fantastic Four and The Losers Movies came out… it’s still up in the air as to if I’m going to pull in Rise of the Silver Surfer but we will see… Also according to Wikia Jensen is around 29 well if it hasn’t been figured out yet in this AU Johnny and Jake are twins.
> 
> And this author’s note is taking forever…. Normally I would have started with a prologue but I couldn’t get it to work properly…so here ya’ll go.

  
**Is this a Dream or Reality?**   
**Chapter I**   


Johnny Storm spent his formative years uneventfully on Long Island. At the age of five he began asking why he didn’t look like anyone in his family. Being the only member who had blonde hair and blue eyes he was curious. His sister Susie, who was eight at the time, told him often jokingly that he must have been adopted or something. His mother just told him when he asked that he got traits from a past relative.

It wasn’t brought up again, but he still wondered about it. Still felt like something was missing, like he was missing a piece of himself. His dreams occasionally consisted of a boy that looked like him but wasn’t him. A boy he never met, but always seemed to appear in his dreams when he felt lonely.

When he mentioned this to his parents they told him it was his imagination and not to confuse dreams with reality. He learned to not mention the dreams to his parents again. This was his family not the boy in his dreams with his face. The dreams became fewer and fewer as he started school and life went on.

_\--DoR--_

When he was ten and Susie nearing fourteen they stood in the rain sharing an umbrella dressed in black, their father standing stoically behind them as the casket that held his mother was lowered into the ground. Tears ran down his sister’s cheeks as their friends and family alike made their way passed offering their condolences. He wrapped an arm around his sister and she turned in his grip crying into his shoulder.

Their father had been unable to save their mother after a car accident and after the funeral had descended to the bottom of a bottle becoming despondent. The dreams started up again after that. Only the boy with his face was still his age and now wore glasses. It made no sense to him that the dreams would reemerge but they had and he made the mistake of mentioning them to his sister. She told him he was too old for some imaginary friend and he needed to focus on school.

He kept silent about the dreams and willed them to go away and take the imaginary boy with them. Life went on as usual but with what felt like a dark cloud hanging over their family. His sister was focused on her studies and getting into a place called the Baxter Building which was a research lab. She took him with her but he didn’t really get motivated to learn what she was studying.

_\--DoR--_

At the respective ages of eighteen and nearing sixteen he was being raised by Sue. Their father’s despondency had taken a turn for the worse and he wound up in jail for manslaughter. His sister worked at the research lab in the Baxter Building and he began taking a shine to cars and bikes. He began learning how to fix cars under the tutelage of a friends father.

He began to rebel and much to his sisters chagrin refused to focus on additional studies other then what was required of him and the knowledge he was getting about cars. The dreams were nothing more than a vague memory now. Something about them still needled at the back of his mind when he thought about the boy –imaginary friend as his sister said-, but he hadn’t had a dream like that in nearly six years.  
He felt guilty about that slightly and hid it behind a smile that was cocky and a perfectly quirked eyebrow when his sister introduced him to her new boyfriend. A fellow classmate and worker at the Baxter Building, the guys intelligence was at par with his sister’s. He shrugged and left the house off to do his own thing as usual.

The dream made its way back into his subconscious one night. It was like a bad penny always coming back. His other self looked tired his hair ruffled as if he made a habit of dragging his hand through it. He was sitting in a desk chair in what appeared to be a dorm at this point. He didn’t say anything just looked at him as if to say “Just who are you?” Before turning the desk chair and fading from sight.

He told himself not to confuse dreams with reality, told himself that this ‘other self’ was his subconscious telling him he could be so much more. He thought maybe that it was his inner genius or something but as usual shoved his ‘other self’ back into the recesses of his mind. He went to school, played sports worked on cars after school, as always life went on.

_\--DoR--_

As with everything in life he stumbled and fell. Failed out of NASA much to the joy of his CO. Okay so maybe taking the Victoria’s Secret Models into the flight simulator and then crashing it into a wall was a bad idea. People always said hindsight’s twenty/twenty right? His sister had broken up with that Richards guy from the Baxter Building after MIT and was now with the former best friend of her ex.

He was doing his own thing. A pilot for her boyfriend’s massive corporation. He was out of town when the call from his sister came in saying he was needed for a trip to von Doom's space station. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard who else would be with them. His former C.O. Ben Grimm, Victor von Doom himself, and Reed Richards his sisters ex.

What should have been a smooth safe trip hit a rough patch when the cloud that Reed had wanted to study and run experiments on began to accelerate while Ben was still out placing the plants that Reed had brought along to collect necessary sample. The four of them got hit with effects of the cloud but none as bad as Ben.

He had thought that those damned dreams from when he was younger had finally left him until he woke up in a cold sweat in quarantine at Victor’s facility. He remembered seeing his ‘other self’ in what seemed like a form of military gear sitting on the side of a military issue truck talking into a radio. Four other guys around him, discussing whatever situation they were dealing with amongst themselves before one of them barked an order that had his ‘other self’ hopping off the side of the truck and into the back seat with two of the guys while the other two took the front seats.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned. His mind raced as the image of his ‘other self’ came into his mind’s eye. It was a change from the guy he had seen when he was nearly sixteen. His ‘other self’ seemed slightly more focused then before. He hadn’t heard what was said but the slight look of worry that crossed his face told Johnny it wasn’t good.

With a sigh he rolled out of the bed he was in and went in search of the others. He found his way to Ben’s room and woke him up messing with him in the process. After darting out of the room avoiding the flying mirror he decided to hit the slopes on the other side of the mountain. What he expected was a decent run in some sick powder but what he got was the nurse telling him he was on fire. Next thing he knows he’s in a hollowed out pile of snow in a sauna of his own making, but like the playboy he is invites the nurse to join him.

_\--DoR--_

Fate just seems to pave its own way after that. The news goes batshit over them, calling them the Fantastic Four. Okay and maybe he wasn’t much help there what with the dirt bike escapade, and the fight with Ben, seriously though he couldn’t just stay indoors. Something in the recesses of his mind though seems to be trying to get his attention. Like he’s missed something important.

Between learning his limits with his new ability –he definitely learns going ‘Super Nova’ is a bad thing- and trying to keep himself amused being cooped up in the Baxter Building, he hasn’t had any dreams from his ‘other self’ in a while, but takes that as a good sign. He gets in a spat with Ben who took his frustration out on the prototype for the Thing action figure. He walks away from Sue when she tries to talk to him. It isn’t till he’s out on the street he realizes that as weird as the dreams of his ‘other self’ maybe he kinda misses them. Like they were his ‘other self’ just kinda checking in on him.

He sees the lights from the Baxter Building flickering and all but runs back to the building and makes his way to the top floor. Sue’s trying to help a now human again Ben up. Ben informs him and Sue that Victor was affected by the cloud as well. When it becomes apparent that Victor took off with Reed they know they need to do something.

When the missile is coming towards their location he doesn’t even think, just does what he does best; he acts. Taking a slightly running start he launches himself over the low wall of the deck -patio? Whatever it is- then he’s free falling god only knows how many feet before the flames lick his skin and he’s flying the missile following his heat signature. He’s got no idea what Sue’s gonna do to get Reed back all he knows is he’s got to protect his team.

He shot a fireball into the air to distract the missile and it worked momentarily but then he lost his fire and had to get himself lit again. It doesn’t take long before the fires licking his skin again and he’s off, the missile on his tail. He flies out over the water looking for something anything to use as a distraction. He turns and sees the incoming missile. The garbage barge catches his eye and he flies towards it the missile still right on his signature. He shoots another fireball towards the barge and turned to watch still moving back towards the Baxter Building as the missile went for the Garbage Barge.

The force of the blast when the missile hit threw him back into the water, he blacked out as the water surrounded him and his ‘other self’ made a brief appearance dressed in a pair of camo pants, and boots, his glasses perched on his nose and a bright green t-shirt. He looked up over a laptop in front of him and once again just stared at Johnny, but this time it wasn’t as if questioning who he was, but rather the look he gave Johnny was “Well what are you doing? Get your ass in gear!”

Johnny’s eyes snapped open and he bolted for the surface of the water his body already reheating. He shook his head as he made his way to an area he could launch from to get back to the Baxter Building. His mind replaying his ‘other self’ along the way; he looked a bit haggard slightly worn not to mention sleep deprived.

As he reached a point he could take to land he heated up his body and ran letting the flames lick up his skin before he took to the sky. He flew toward the Baxter Building and heard sounds of fight from somewhere between von Dooms building and the Baxter Building. He followed it while forming a fireball which he wasted no time throwing at von Doom after hearing the man speak –“You three are pathetic.”- before landing and smirking at the man in question.

“You missed me.” He said before turning to Ben, “Had a little relapse huh? Welcome back.” von Doom chuckled as he turned in a circle facing each of them.

“This is going to be fun.” von Doom said raising his hands drawing power to him, and thus the games began. Johnny watched Reed and Ben before Reed called out to him.

“Johnny! Super Nova!” Reed called as he held von Doom in place.

“I thought we agreed that was bad!” He shouted.

“NOW!” Reed shot back. With that Johnny nodded and took off launching into the air as his body temperature grew he shot down like a rocket as Ben pulled Reed from von Doom. Johnny circled around the man enclosing the enemy in a fiery dome heating the man he had worked for. He heard Reed ask Sue if she could contain the blaze and felt more then saw the protective force field following his flame.

After enough time had passed Johnny fell from the dome of his creation and rolled slowly up onto his knees at the same time Sue had slid to the ground. The smoke cleared and showed VonDoom; his clothes and outer skin burned away and he was completely metal.

“Is that the best you can do?” von Doom asked.

“Time for your lesson – Chem 101: What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal? Ben now!” Reed said and Ben kicked the top off a fire hydrant and aimed the water at Reed who did the rest. After all was said and done Ben came over to the now standing Johnny and looked at him a moment before speaking.

“You done good kid.” Ben said and Johnny smiled clapping Ben on the shoulder before joining Reed and Sue.

_\--DoR--_

When the team returned to the Baxter Building Johnny went to the room he had been staying in and changed before dropping into bed. He let darkness claim him without even crawling under the blankets. His subconscious took over and the image of his ‘other self’ was pacing in front of the laptop running both hands through his hair. Johnny tried to get his attention but it was as if this entity wasn’t paying any attention. His ‘other self’ sat back in front of the laptop muttering something Johnny had to strain to hear.

“Come on JJ focus.” The other man -JJ- said, “You need to locate two people.” He muttered and dropped his head on the desk in front of the keyboard of his computer. Johnny moved closer and looked behind him, to look at what JJ was searching for. He leaned over JJ’s shoulder to examine the screen but the only name that came up was Max. The other person JJ was searching for was just a description. Johnny didn’t think as he rested on hand on JJ’s arm. He didn’t expect to feel a solid bicep under his hand or the hiss that JJ let out while he whipped around and stared at Johnny. JJ seemed to stumble over his words for a moment as he stared at Johnny. Johnny watched him silently taking in the slight differences between him and JJ, as JJ seemed to be doing the same thing. Finally JJ spoke, “Shit, I fell asleep. Coug’s and Pooch will be glad… Clay and Aisha not so much.”

TBC


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's POV from Chapter I. Longer than Johnny's POV given the his Military and Black ops time and what happened in Bolivia and on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Please look at Chapter I... It's after 4 am where I am and I want to post this chapter before crashing. 
> 
> I will say this. I'm not promising Lemons... Never been great writing them, but unlike my Older sister -who's 30- I don't blush while reading them. The language is the main reason I've tagged this under mature. Reason may be added in the future.

 

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter II**

Ex-Corporal Jacob Jensen bolted upright in his chair as a calloused hand shook his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder while correcting his glasses to see his closest friend Cougar looking at him. Jensen knew what his friend was trying to convey without words. His thoughts were confirmed when the Hispanic Sniper pulled the chair back away from the small desk. Jensen groaned and gestured vaguely to the computer he was doing his search for Max and some guy who he keeps seeing in his dreams that’s identical to him save for how he dresses, his hair, and he doesn’t wear glasses.

“ _No más esta noche necesitas dormer_ ,” Cougar said, “How many hours have you been up Jake?” He asked in English this time. Jensen shrugged running a hand through his hair.

“No clue lost track after the forty-eight hour mark.” He said sheepishly. Every one of the Losers knew far too well that while they could all go a certain amount of time without sleep Jensen had them all beat especially if he had caffeine, or any kind of energy boost. Usually these long hours happened when he was checking intel for a mission, or as of late looking for Max. Periodically over the past few years Cougar had seen him looking for someone else as well when asked Jensen would shrug and say he wasn’t sure.

“More than forty-eight hours?” Cougar asked eyes widening. Jake had already been running on fumes before this forty-eight plus hour long sleep deprivation. “ _Idiota_.” He muttered leaning passed Jensen to shut the lid of the Comms and Tech specialists laptop. “Jake you need sleep.” Cougar said as the taller man stood and stretched his spine and shoulders popping. Jensen clapped Cougar on the shoulder.

“Clay won’t be happy that I haven’t found anything on Max. Neither will Aisha for that matter,” Jake said as he stripped out of his bright green shirt he sat on his bed and bent to untie his shoes before toeing them off. Not even bothering to take off the worn out camo pants he had on he twisted just enough to drop back onto his bed and was already slipping back into the blissful darkness of sleep barely feeling cougar take his glasses off his face, let alone feel the bed move as Cougs crawls into bed on the other side.

His subconscious doesn’t go back to the doppelganger, but instead goes back to when the dreams of the look alike started.

_\--DoR--_

Jake Jensen’s most prominent memories started when he was five. His parents constantly fighting and his ten year old sister Jade trying to distract him from it to no avail. That’s when the dreams started. It wasn’t much just glimpses of a boy who looked just like him they never spoke just stared at each other, as if each was trying to figure the other out. He brought the dreams up to his sister once and she chuckled and told him it wasn’t a bad thing to have imaginary friends, but he had to remember where dreams and the imagination ended and reality set in.

It was when he started school his intellect was really noticed by others besides Jade. Their parents were fighting too much to even notice. They would get home from school do their chores while their parents were at their respective jobs and Jade would take care of him. She would make them something for dinner and then after they cleaned up she would hurry him upstairs into her room before their parents got home.

Within minutes of them being in Jades room they would hear the front door open. Silence would reign for a few hours and in that time Jade would go over what his teacher wanted him to do. She also had books at a more advanced level. Jade would get started on her homework and when his boredom grew he would grab her finished homework and some spare paper and actually go over Jade’s homework as he had before he started school.

Right on cue the fighting would start and Jake would lose all concentration and go sit on the window seat and stare out Jades window. He would hear her turn on her radio to whatever station had something that would hopefully drown out the noise from the floor below before taking a seat behind him, pulling him into her arms and run her hand through his untamed blonde hair while they stared out the window.

One thing that he was always curious about as he stared at their reflections in the window was why they didn’t share any resemblance except for their hair were almost identical shades of blonde. Hers was a bit darker and her eyes were a blue green to his slightly darker blue eyes. That was where the similarities between them ended. He didn’t even look like either of their parents. He didn’t know about any other relatives as none ever came around. So Jake found solace in Jade and the boy who looked like him in his dreams.

_\--DoR--_

Over the course of the next five years the fights between Jake’s parents began to escalate to physical violence. Of course there had been a short stint in therapy where things were good and Jade and Jake were able to be down stairs longer than normal. That was when his father first hit their mother.  Jake remembered the shock that had passed over Jades face and the confusion he; at seven had felt before Jade grabbed his wrist and pulled him up stairs.

And a new pattern was formed with his parent’s fights. At ten his intelligence had already alienated him from his peers, Jade was fifteen and in high school. She took the advantage to hang out away from the house with her friends. Jake had stopped hiding in Jade’s room and took to barricading himself in his own room. He tried to focus on his homework but the shouts from his parents were making their way upstairs, as well as his mother.

Jake walked over to his door and opened it enough to see out into the hall as his mother stormed passed heading for the Master Bedroom. Jake listened while something in the back of his mind needled at him emitting a feeling of sadness and loss. He could hear dresser drawers opening and closing, the closet door opening and closing and then heard his mother go into his parent’s bathroom. The screaming still continued between the two adults and his father made his way up to the second floor. Jake eased the door nearly shut as the Senior Jensen made his way passed Jakes room.  

He pulled his door back to where it had been in time to hear a silence fall in his parent’s room before he heard the sound of a zipper and a furious whisper that caused his mother to start shouting again before she left the room with a couple suitcases. Jake opened his door more and watched his mother slow in her walk and look at him. She set her suitcases down and pulled him into a brief hug before pulling away, gathering her stuff and heading for the stairs. His father cut a brown eyed glare his way before pulling his door shut and storming down the stairs after his mother.

Jake wasn’t stupid he knew what was going on. His mother was leaving, the family was fractured. He walked back to his desk and looked at his half complete homework. He needed to finish it but he really couldn’t focus on it. Shaking his head he sat at his desk and ran a hand through his hair and pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes before putting them back on and returning to his homework. He could still hear the fighting and the front door slammed shut as he buried himself into his homework.

He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he heard what could only be surmised as a choked sob. He looked around and saw his copy leaning against a wall knees pulled up head tipped back so he didn’t see Jake. The bespectacled one of the two moved forward and knelt in front of his copy startling the other slightly. The head tilted to face him and Jake could see red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks running down the other boy’s cheeks.

A puzzled expression overtook the boy’s countenance and Jake grinned softly wanting to comfort the other. Sorrow emanated from the boy extensively but before he could attempt to touch his copy he felt his shoulder jostle. Puzzled he looked around and then back to the other boy only to see him fade from Jakes’ vision.

Jake blinked and turned his head to see Jade looking worried. He softly shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood closing his books and gathering them to put in his bag. Silence had fallen over the house so either their father was in bed or drinking. He gave Jade a hug before gesturing her to the door indicating that he wasn’t in a talking mood. As the door closed behind her he got changed and turned off the light before crawling into bed.

_\--DoR--_

The summer before he turned sixteen found Jake in an advanced studies summer program at Boston College. His high school had felt like he wasn’t being challenged enough, probably didn’t help he had hacked the schools computer systems more than once, and even though they couldn’t trace it back to him someone apparently caught him and went to the principal.

Since his father was working serious hours and when he was home he was so far in the bottom of a bottle that the only time he paid any mind to Jake was to yell at him or something similar. He had given the school Jade’s contact information. She was called to the school and sat down with the principal to discuss what had happened and then what could be done about Jake’s need for a challenge. After a lengthy meeting with his teachers, the guidance counselor and Jake himself; the school decided to let him graduate early. He idly studied for the requisite finals and when the guidance counselor gave him the information for the summer program he jumped on it.

He was now halfway through it and nearing his sixteenth birthday. He had already filed with College Admissions and Res-Life and after taking the entrance exam, getting the letters of recommendation from certain teachers, dealing with Financial aid; come September he would be an incoming freshman to Boston College for their Computer Science program. He would be staying in the same dorm he was currently in. As it stood he was doing remarkably in their summer program even though he was pulling late nights of studying and working in the computer lab fixing any problems on the computers that popped up.

Sometime in the midst of his studying he had fallen asleep and for the first time in a while he found his subconscious forming a familiar form. He had tried to forget about this dream copy of himself out of his mind, to end his time of dreams and imagination, but to no avail. Now the copy of himself was standing in front of him. Dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt he had a leather jacket on with a pair of scuffed worn chucks his feet. Jake just cocked his head staring at the doppelganger, still trying to figure out who the guy was. He turned his chair away from the copy and woke to his roommate and some of his friends coming into the room making enough noise to beat that of a victory party at a sports game.

He shook his head and swore to wipe his hands of his extremely vivid imagination once and for all before piling his books into his bag. He was putting his computer in its case when his roommate mentioned Jake joining them for something that was going on out on the athletics field. Jake just shook his head and walked out of the room heading off to the Library to continue his studying in peace and quiet.

_\--DoR--_

Life went on for Jake; sure he couldn’t get rid of those dreams like he swore he would. However, he found a way around them. His technique consisted of long hours of studying and not sleeping, which brought to life a massive caffeine addiction. He had still managed to be alienated by his peers, but that was nothing new to him. After earning his degree in Computer Science Jake bounced around ideas as to what to do next while crashing at his sisters for a bit.

He finally chose to go into the Military and when the decision was made he realized how unorthodox it had been to go to college before the Military, but he just shrugged and enlisted. He promised Jade he would be fine and left to do something with himself.  Basic was hell, but he brushed himself off and pushed on. He often wondered how he managed to do better than the rest of the recruits, but he didn’t dwell on it. His Drill Sargent however tried to push his limits.

When it was all said and done however, and he had wiped his hands of Basic he was placed in Ft. Bragg. It was after he was placed in Bragg that he got a call from Jade and found out she was pregnant.  Shortly after Jade’s good news –which he’d promised to go see her as soon as he was given leave- Jake was deployed and didn’t get to keep his promise until after his niece was born. He spent any leave he was given with Jade and Beth.

After three years of service Jake decided to enlist in the Special Forces. Six months of grueling training and he was selected as the newest –and youngest- member of Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay’s Black Ops unit. His placement also put him at the rank of Corporal.

Jake joined the unit as their Communications and Technology Expert. Besides him and Franklin Clay, there was Captain William Roque; The Demolition and Tactical Specialist, Sargent Linwood ‘Pooch’ Porteous; Transportation, Pilot and Heavy Weapons specialist, and Sargent Carlos ‘Cougar’ Alvarez; Long-Range Elimination Specialist. The unit who by the moniker of The Losers; were shipped out on many missions across the globe until one mission screwed them over.

They were sent to Bolivia the Losers were betrayed by some Super Spook –as the Team took to calling him- named Max and falsified their deaths when Max sent a plane in to take down the chopper that was supposed to extract them, but they sent it up with twenty-five children. A vendetta formed then and Jake –Now usually answering to JJ or Jensen unless it was Cougar- knew that the Losers had been burned on a massive scale by doing some fancy digging and hacking while keeping his tracks covered.

_\--DoR--_

The dreams of his doppelganger seemed to start up again after that. Though there was something different about him now that Jensen couldn’t pin point. While ‘dead’ Jensen was able to hack camera feeds for Pooch to see his pregnant wife Jolene and he was also able to keep tabs on Jade and Beth. They all had their ways of staying low key while in Bolivia. Pooch took to working on cars, Clay and Roque went to cock fights and then out to drink, and Cougs and Jensen worked at a doll shop then went back to their crappy hotel room where Jensen worked his magic on his computer and Cougs either cleaned his gun or reminded Jensen he needed a break.

They all had their own versions of the previous events Jensen’s always started at the point when they had marked the place in Bolivia and realized it was a set up. On one particular night he felt eyes on him in the dream that wasn’t one of his team. His gaze flicked up briefly as he tried his radio again to no avail, and he found his copy staring at him. Then Clay was barking orders and they were on the move.

He had woken up in a cold sweat as the nightmare wound to an end with the explosion. He bolted up right in his bed. Eyes wide and flicking about until he felt more than saw Cougar place his hands on Jensen’s shoulders to help calm the younger man down. Cougar wound up crashing in Jensen’s bed that night and the following nights.

_\--DoR--_

That became the norm for the Losers. That is until _She_ showed up. Aisha al-Fadhil was a problem from the start. For crying out loud she was volatile and that was bad enough but because of Clays attraction to crazy women Clay and Aisha managed to burn down the piece of shit hotel they were staying in. Jensen and Cougar were lucky to get out with their stuff. Though that wasn’t much anyway. Clay convinced them to listen to her and Jensen looked up her info and found that PETA was the only organization that didn’t have an instant kill note under her name. Even though Jensen didn’t trust her she was the team’s ticket home.

So they had listened to her and let her get them home. And this had gotten them what exactly? A hard-drive that was nothing but a paperweight without a required decryption key, Jensen almost getting shot while undercover had it not been for Cougs, Jensen actually getting shot after finding out that Aisha was the daughter of the man they had been sent to take out in Bolivia. Jensen had made the easy option after forgetting his gun. Aisha got away and Cougar had to stitch up Jensen’s arm.

Oh but shit just kept getting better didn’t they. The team finally figured out where Max was and went to do their thing. Well that was a cluster fuck of massive proportions. They got ambushed and betrayed _again,_ this time by Roque. Jensen found himself, Cougs and Pooch in front of a firing squad, and Clay in a van going elsewhere. Pooch got shot twice and some idiot went for Cougar’s hat –in Coug’s and Jensen’s defense the guy was warned not to touch the hat- and Cougar went batshit an instant after Aisha came to help them.

They got their shit in gear and began what they came here to do. Jensen, Aisha and Pooch found what Jensen took to calling a giant vibrating Easter egg from Hell. Just minutes after Cougar took out Max’s right hand man Wade and Roque on Clay’s orders. Max got away, but thanks to Clay Jensen now had a face to search for.

They took a needed respite after that. Jolene went into labor so they had to get Pooch to her in time, easy enough to do and Pooch was now a proud father to a son that looked just like him. Their mission to get Max and their names cleared wasn’t over yet. No not by a long shot, but they needed a break, and what better way to do that but be with family. The Losers, Aisha, Jolene and Little Pooch went to Jensen’s niece’s Junior League Soccer championships.

That was going well until Jensen flipped his lid at the Ref. It took Clay and Cougs to hold him back, not to mention his niece trying to talk sense into him. When they got back to Jade and Beth’s place where everyone but Pooch, Jolene and Little Pooch were staying, Beth proceeded to tell her mother what her Uncle JJ had done and Jade just shook her head and reached up to ruffle his hair.

               _\--DoR--_

It was shortly after the championship game and respite that Jensen started the forty-eight plus self-induced sleep deprivation. The team was back to their mission, and while the others were sleeping including Cougar –who was down for the count in his and Jensen’s bed- Jensen was sitting at his computer running two searches. One for Max and another for the still –after many years- unnamed doppelganger, but seriously how many blonde haired, blue eyed guys with Jensen’s height were out there? Too many by the looks of things. At one point he must have dozed off because he saw his doppelganger dressed in a blue suit with black gloves and boots.

He didn’t know what look he had on his face but his copy didn’t stay in front of him long and he found himself blinking his eyes open and returning to his searches.

A few hours later he had seriously lost track of time with how long he had been up after he hit forty-eight hours. It could have been only another day or it could have been three days. Jensen was dozing again with his head on the make shift desk in front of his laptop in moments. The darkness enveloped him and even in his dreams he was working.  

He was pacing in front of the desk running his hands through his hair in frustration not paying any attention to anything around him. After a few minutes of pacing he went around the desk and pulled the chair out dropping into it. “Come on JJ focus,” He said, “You’ve got two people to find.” He muttered dropping his head back onto the desk in front of the keyboard.

Jensen felt someone come up behind him and assumed it was Coug’s as he saw a hand settle on the desk so the person who was behind him could look over Jensen’s shoulder. A hand on his bicep right on his stitched bullet wound made him hiss. His head whipped around and he wasn’t staring at Cougar, but into a pair of identical blue eyes. He stumbled over his words for a moment as he leaned back and took in the slight differences between him and his copy. When he finally found that his tongue was working properly the first thing out of his mouth should have been “Who are you?”

“Shit, I fell asleep. Coug’s and Pooch will be glad, Clay and Aisha… Not so much,” Was Jensen’s oh so eloquent first sentence to the man he had been seeing in his dreams since he was five. No more could be said as he felt the shoulder opposite where his copy’s hand was resting was shaken and he was jolted back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we are back to how the chapter started with Coug's waking Jake up from his dream with Johnny... weird way of doing it possibly but I had to tie it in somehow...
> 
> Okay so Jensen and Johnny will meet soon... and Steve as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers will make their appearance soon.
> 
> Spanish-English -had to use a translator so not sure just how correct my translations will be-
> 
> No más esta noche necesitas dormer - No more tonight you need sleep.
> 
> Idiota - Idiot -should be obvious, but had to put it up-


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter 3 is here sorry this would have been up sooner was just trying to get it right. I may have indulged on The abilities Jake and Johnny get from the serum infused DNA (Quicker and better healing time) but that's what AU is all about is it not?

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter III**

As the sun rose on the East Coast a man by the name of Nick Fury stood in a private office his one good eye scanning the information on the screen in front of him. There were two pictures of two men on the screen along with background information on both men. One photo had the word ‘Deceased’ across the photo put there by some form of an electronic stamp. But somehow the bulky black man thought differently.

Corporal Jacob Jensen was a Comms and Tech Expert for a Black ops unit for the Special Forces. His unit had been labeled deceased after their tags were found in the wreckage of what was assumed to be a helicopter cash. Something about this didn’t sit right with Fury; who was going over the files. According to reports his best computer genius, Tony Stark had dug up from God only knew where, there had been no evidence save the Dog-tags that stated the Losers were dead. A fact that was confirmed when Tony noticed the lack of proof of Dental record identification. It seemed that the Brass were happy enough with the Tags to claim that the Losers were dead and to pin the death of the twenty-five children on the Losers by saying the unit wasn’t acting under the orders of the U.S. Government.

Fury turned his attention to the other Picture and background information. Jonathan ‘Johnny’ Storm, aka; The Human Torch, was easier to locate as he lived in New York. Not that far from where Fury himself was at S.H.I.E.L.D.s  Home Base. No locating Johnny wasn’t the hard part getting close enough to talk to, to get Johnny to listen to him will be like pulling teeth. From everything Tony found Johnny Storm lived up to his mutation. He was hot-headed, couldn’t stay in one place for long periods of time and didn’t like to listen to orders half the time.

It wasn’t that he wanted to recruit Johnny to the Avengers; though that could easily change. If what he was looking at wasn’t just a theory but a fact, for both Johnny and Jensen, and assuming Jensen was still in fact alive Fury wanted to meet both men face to face. He’d have to get Agents Romanoff and Barton searching for Jensen with the information Tony had supplied him with, and anything else he could find, but that still left who he could send to talk to Johnny.

He really didn’t want to send Rogers, what he was looking at confused him enough he didn’t need the Super Soldier getting confused. The guy was still getting used to this damn decade. Fury ran a hand down his face. He would with have to go and take Tony with him or send Tony and Dr. Banner.  A knock sounded on his door before Tony stepped in.

“Nick I thought you’d want to see this.” Tony said passing over a small disc.

“What is it?” Fury asked.

“Footage I found from different satellite cameras. A couple near the Port of Los Angeles. A few from a small suburban area in Concord, New Hampshire; too be frank I think its Jensen’s unit.” Tony said as Fury slid the disc into a player on his desk. They watched the grainy feed of three guys standing side by side. There was a tall blonde, a shorter Hispanic man wearing a cowboy hat and a stocky black man with a shaved head. They watched the blonde Fury assumed was Jensen and the Hispanic who could only be according to Jensen’s files, Sargent Carlos Alvarez known to his team as Cougar, were shoved to their knees. Their teammate however did something the cameras didn’t catch before he was shot once in each leg.

What happened next was a bit too quick for anyone to really guess, but one minute one of the guys had a gun against Alvarez’s head when something off the camera got their attention and the next the guys surrounding the three Losers were on the ground or nearly there as the camera showed the black man shooting the same man who shot him in the same place and the man went down.

The feed changed to show a man climbing out of the water and a bright yellow Humvee-limo pulled up and the driver’s side door opened to show Jensen pop his head up over the roof and say something to the soaked man while the front and back passenger side doors opened to show Cougar and the black man. The camera showed Jensen coming around the front of the vehicle and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He spoke into it and passed it to the man Fury could only surmise was Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay.

The feed changed from there to what looked like a soccer field. Jensen’s blonde head could be made out just behind a cowboy hat. Fury wondered briefly why they were at a soccer game until he remembered reading that Jake Jensen had a niece, and from what the camera feed showed it was a girls’ soccer game.  

“Stark just why am I watching the video feed from a girls’ soccer game?” Fury asked.

“Well Sir that’s simple. I did some digging on Jensen’s family and found that his niece is into soccer. Not only that but these feeds are from her championship game. Keep watching it gets interesting.” Tony said. With a roll of his eyes Fury returned his attention to the screen as Jensen stood and made his way to the soccer field where a girl in a pink jersey with her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail was slowly getting to her feet.

In minutes the feed showed Jensen getting into an argument with the Ref and his team managed to talk him down but apparently the Ref didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut because Jensen; who had been walking away; suddenly turned and tried to launch himself at her only to be held back by Clay and Porteous, with Alvarez beside him with a bright grin that meant he was laughing and his niece standing in front of him. The feed ended there and Fury turned to Stark.

“So we know the Losers are alive then.” He said.

“Well four out of five of them are.” Tony said.

“What do you mean?” Fury asked.

“I did a bit more digging in areas I won’t name, but it would seem one Captain William Roque was killed in the Port of L.A. The cause, a plane explosion assisted by an airborne motorcycle, my guess; he betrayed them and met a gruesome demise.” Tony said.

“So that means the black man from the feeds would be Sargent Linwood Porteous,” Fury said.

“So why exactly did I have to find proof that a dead man wasn’t in fact dead?” Tony asked, “I mean besides the fact that even from the feeds I could see that he bears a freaky resemblance to Steve.” Fury sighed and pulled up to pictures of Johnny and Jake. “Shit! There are two of them?” Tony asked then looked closer. “Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four? Other than the obvious resemblance between the three men what’s the connection?”

“That’s what we need to find out.” Fury said, “I did some research on when Johnny was born and it seems before he was born some serum infused DNA went missing, the same serum was used on Steve.” Fury said.

“Yeah and next you’re gonna tell me that the same could be said for Jensen.” Tony said looking at Fury, and only got a raised eyebrow in return.

“The resemblance alone is reason to look into any possible avenues to explain this.” Fury said bringing up a third photo. This one of the particular Captain in question.

“Are you forgetting that at the time the DNA was reported stolen; he,” Tony said gesturing to the picture and looking at Fury, “Was still a Capsicle?”

“I realize this, however, tests had been run after he had been injected with the Serum. Some of those tests held his DNA. Also Jensen’s file from his Basic Training time can’t rightfully be explained. He was a computer geek in high school, and went to college for Computer Science but he managed to outdo his fellow recruits in Basic who had more bulk on them then he did. His Drill Sargent pushed his limits to see how far he could go before he could break; he never did.”

“Okay but what about Storm?” Tony asked.

“A lot like you; playboy, rarely listens to orders, doesn’t always play well with others ya know the usual.” Fury said with a shrug. “I need you to get Agents Romanov, and Barton down here. I want to send them to find and retrieve Jake Jensen. Then I think you and I will go see Johnny Storm.” Tony nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Natasha? Yeah it’s Tony, Fury needs you and Hawkeye up in his office.” Tony said, “Okay see you both in a few.” He said and ended the call. “They’ll be here momentarily.” He said and took a seat at the desk pulling out his computer. Fury figured he was doing some more digging. “So if what you theorize is true are we gonna tell Steve?” Tony asked Fury moments before there was a knock on the door.

“He’d find out somehow.” Fury said minimizing the windows on the screen behind his desk before opening the office door, “Prompt as always Agents.” He said allowing them entry.

“Tony said you needed to see us.” Natasha said as she and Clint took seats across from Tony.

“That is correct. I have a mission for you two and you two alone.” Fury said.

“What’s up chief?” Clint asked.

“I need you to find and retrieve, with the aid of Tony’s additional information, this man.” Fury said while bringing Jensen’s picture back up on the screen. Natasha seemed to look passed the resemblance since she was the first to speak.

“Sir with all due respect how are we meant to find a man who; according to these files is dead?” She asked.

“Because thanks to some camera feeds Tony found we have learned that he isn’t dead.” Fury said.

“Alright,” Clint said nodding his head, “I’m taking a guess that this has something to do with his apparent resemblance to the Cap.”

“You would be correct.” Fury said and continued on showing Clint and Natasha the information Tony had thus far gathered. “It can’t be known we are looking for him. So we can’t go to his sister, nor can we go to Sargent Porteous’s wife, that means depending on whatever Tony can find.”

“Well damn,” Tony said catching their attention.

“What?” Natasha asked coming around to look at the computer.

“Freaking Steve clone has been right under my nose this whole time.” Tony muttered.

“What is he an employee of your company?” Natasha asked,

“Wouldn’t be the first time one of your employees was hired without a thorough background check.” Clint said with a smirk.

“No but I’m pretty sure he’s a hacker who has manage to get passed my systems before. Kid’s too damn good with his computer.” Tony said as he entered some of the hacker pages he knew of, “Hmmm, ah here we go a new thread posted yesterday by an XC-JJ ‘A quick shout out for assistance. Need some codes to set something up P.M. me if you think you can help.’ If this is Jensen then it was obviously bounced around a bit to scramble where the unit truly is.”

“Can you bounce the locations back to the original source?” Fury asked.

“I might be able to, let me see. Assumed point of post, Miami, obviously a false trail, whoever they are hiding from they have Jensen covering their tracks on a deep level. I’d like to know how they have funding for whatever they are doing.” He mused while working his way through the layers of decoys, “Good try kid but you can’t hide from Stark.”

“Got him?” Fury asked.

“Pretty sure, though he could have already moved.” Tony said, “Buried layer was in Mystic, Connecticut.”

“Not too shabby Stark,” Clint said while Tony pulled a drive from his pocket and uploaded what he had found about Jensen and his unit.

“From what I’ve gathered since Roque is dead they have a female who has been helping them since before Roque’s betrayal. She’s volatile wanted by every agency and organization besides PETA. The Losers seem protective of Jensen, but the one who seems the most is Carlos Alvarez. Don’t piss him off.”

“What was his role when the unit was active?” Natasha asked taking the offered drive and pocketing it.

“Their sniper,” Tony and Fury said.

“He has had Jensen’s back since he joined the team from the reports we’ve been able to find.” Fury added, the agents nodded and left the office.

“So when do we want to go see the Fantastic Four?” Tony asked.

“If we leave now we’ll get there at a decent time given the traffic and everything that went on from the von Doom fiasco,” Fury said checking his watch realizing a few hours had passed since he had entered the office to go over the information.

“Alright, well let’s go then.” Tony said shutting his laptop and heading for the door, “I wonder if I should mention that the female with the Losers used to collect ears of her victims.” He mused opening the door.

“Where did you find that out?” Fury asked following Stark.

“Oh hacked into Jensen’s blog. He doesn’t mention names but it didn’t seem like a trait any of the guys would do.” Tony said waving his hand as if it was no big thing, “The blog is so massively encrypted that I’m lucky I managed to dig into it anyway. I got caught too. So there’s most likely more protection up now.”

They passed Steve acknowledging him on their way out as the Captain was coming into the building. Tony led them to his car and climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking garage heading for the Baxter Building.

_\--DoR--_

For someone who really despised mornings, to find one Jake Jensen up a little after dawn with one arm draped over the waist of Carlos ‘Cougar’ Alvarez was something that would shock anyone who knew him. The two never labeled what they had, they were together, and though DADT didn’t exist for the Losers anymore the rest of the team kept their comments to themselves. Jake looked down at the dark haired man a moment before brushing his lips over the man’s temple before removing his arm and standing up.

He stretched before grabbing his glasses and checking his watch yawning. He stifled a groan when he realized he had only gotten a few hours’ sleep. Ruffling his hair Jake stepped over to his desk to open his laptop before slipping out of the room to find coffee. If he were more awake he would have laughed at the look on Pooch’s face to see him out of the room before Cougar.

“Coffee?” He asked scratching his arm. Pooch pointed to the mostly full coffee pot and Jake made his way over grabbing a mug from the counter as he went.

“Do I want to know how much sleep you got?” Pooch asked, Jake responded with a shake of his head.

“No more then you want to know how much sleep I didn’t get.” He muttered after his first sip of coffee. Jake sat at the table as Clay and Aisha entered the room.

“Is Cougar up?” Clay asked grabbing his own cup of coffee.

“Nope,” Jake said staring into the black depths that was his wake up call.

“But you are,” Aisha murmured.

“Yup,” Jake said taking another drink, “One more cup and I’ll be back to work.” Clay looked at him.

“Search for Max still not complete?” Clay asked.

“Nope,” another pull from the cup, “Our favorite Super Spook keeps information so buried I feel like a freaking marine archeologist trying to find proof of Atlantis.” He finished his first cup of coffee and refilled the mug before grabbing another and filling it for Cougar before exiting the room and heading back to his and Cougars room.

He set his coffee by his computer and moved to place the second mug near Cougar knowing the man would wake up to the scent of coffee. Returning to the computer he dropped into his chair and looked to see if the facial recognition search found anything on Max and cursed when it came up with nothing. He expanded the Max search to anywhere and any organization, before checking in with his contacts in the technology underground. He navigated this particular site into the chatroom after double checking his inbox to find nothing besides what he had gotten over the last few hours of his forty-eight plus hours of self-imposed sleep deprivation.

_XC-JJ has logged into Chat._

Jake minimized the chat window and began sorting through all the information he had on their Super Spook while drinking his second cup of coffee. Halfway through the sorting process and a second cup of coffee later, Jake heard Cougar begin to stir.

“Jake?” Cougar said as if just realizing the blonde hacker wasn’t in bed.

“Over here Cougs,” Jake said, his eyes not leaving his project but one hand reaching down to the mini fridge that held his energy drinks. He pulled open the door and snagged a can and let the door swing shut again.

“You should still be asleep,” Cougar grumbled.

“Yeah because my brain has ever listened to anyone,” Jake said with a chuckle, “Your coffee’s on the table by your head.”

“Gracias,” Cougar said and the only thing to break the silence that reigned were Jake’s movements with the computer or the energy drink that he had just popped open. His eyes flickered over the words of information he had managed to dig up over the past six plus months. It hadn’t been long since Aisha shot him and he had pulled the stitches a few times which reopened the wound. The first time was in the Port of L.A. Cougar had stitched him back up after dealing with Pooches wounds.

The next time they were opened he had strained against Cougar and Clay to get to that moronic Ref at Beth’s soccer game. They hadn’t even realized the stitches were open until they were halfway back to Jade’s house and Beth had pointed out that ‘Uncle JJ’ had blood on his hand. Cougar had pulled down the Jacket and took one look at the torn stitches before rolling his eyes and cursing in Spanish. Cougar had grabbed the extra gauze they always kept with them and wrapped the bicep till they got to the house to re-stitch the wound.

The last time was when they were bringing stuff into this shit-hole of a safe house. He had managed to find a poorly placed nail and the rest as they say is history. Cougar stitched him back up, which is why his arm was still stitched and he wanted them out. The damn things were starting to itch. He rubbed his bicep as he worked in an effort to alleviate the constant itch only to have his hand pulled away.

He turned his head enough to see Cougar looking at the stitches a moment before going to one of his bags and pulling out a first aid kit. He flicked the overhead light on to get a better source of light to do his work and sat on the end of the bed motioning Jake to bring the chair closer. Doing as he was told Jake felt Cougar begin to cleanse the area before slowly working the stitches out.

“ _Qué diablos_?” Cougar murmured as he looked at the skin that no longer held stitches.

“What?” Jake asked, “Is it that bad?”

“No,” Cougar said as he angled the bicep. “ _Dios_ , there’s barely any sign of a scar.”

“Really, cool,” Jake said standing and moving the chair back to his computer.

“What do you mean cool?” Cougar asked.

“Well normally that would mean that your stitching is getting better.” Jake said with a shrug returning his attention to his computer as he heard a ping sound. He brought up the chat window.

_The_Wizard has logged into Chat._

_The_Wizard: Hey JJ any luck with the codes I sent you?_

_XC-JJ: Got me into where I needed to be but not finding what I’m searching for. Had to expand the search._

_The_Wizard: Lemme know if any other assistance is required._

_XC-JJ: Will do._

_The_Wizard has logged out._

Jake checked his searches and briefly considered bringing up the other search. The one with just the minor description. As he reached for his energy drink he met with an empty space and turned to see Cougar holding it out of his reach.

“Come on Cougs I’ve got to find something on Max. We need a location or something.” Jake said with a slight whine.

“You need fresh air. Let’s go outside.” Cougar said brooking no room for argument.

“Fine, but give me back my caffeine.” Jake said holding out his hand. Cougar passed the can over and Jake took a sip and checked the fridge. “Going to need to restock my energy drinks and the sugar stash, you are low on Chocolate and I’m low on all my stuff.”

“That’s what you get for staying up as long as you did.” Cougar said grabbing Jake’s wrist and pulling him up, “Go shower, you need it.” Cougar said as he went to get dressed. Jake grabbed a pair of boxers, socks, jeans and a t-shirt that read ‘Ask me about my complete lack of interest’, before heading for the bathroom.

_\--DoR--_

Johnny was woken to a knock on his door. He groaned and rolled out of bed padding over to door and opening it, to find Sue standing there.

“What’s up sis?” He asked rubbing his eyes with one hand keeping his other hand on the door.

“There are two guys here to see you. One of them is Tony Stark.” Sue said.

“Alright tell them I’ll be out in a few, and can you get me some coffee?” He asked. Sue nodded and walked off as Johnny shut the door, “It’s too god awful early to deal with people.” He grumbled as he went to get dressed. Pulling on boxers, jeans and a black shirt, he pulled on a pair of socks and his converse. He grabbed his suit gloves, and boots which he threw into a small sling bag before grabbing his leather and heading out the door.

Sue held out a mug as he walked into the living room and with a grateful smile he took the mug and took a sip as he went to face the men already sitting on the couch. He dropped his bag and looked at the two men. One was definitely Tony Stark and the other was a black man with a shaved head and an eye patch covering one eye.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Johnny asked.

“Mr. Storm we were hoping to speak to you in private,” The black man looked at Sue.

“First Mr. Storm was my father, it’s Johnny, “He said and turned to his sister, “Sue I’ll be fine. There’s nothing these men can do that I can’t get away from.” Sue nodded and left and Johnny returned his attention on the two men, “Okay Stark I know, but you are?” He asked the black man.

“Nick Fury.” Was the response.

“Well Mr. Fury, Mr. Stark what can I do for you?” Johnny asked taking a seat in a chair across from them.

“We’re trying to figure something out,” Nick said, “See there is a man we work with that you resemble, and we wanted to know if there was any connection.”

“JJ? No can’t be him he’s just a dream this is reality,” Johnny mumbled his mind going back to the dream from the night before.

“Who?” Stark asked.

“Oh no one,” Johnny said waving it off, “So what do you need? A blood sample or something?”

“Actually, yes,” Stark said.

“You’re kidding right?” When the two men’s expressions didn’t waver Johnny groaned, “Haven’t I had enough tests run on me since the cloud incident?”

“Tell me Johnny during the fight with Doom did you get injured?” Fury asked.

“Nothing serious I mean he shot some electricity at me but it didn’t really do anything.” Johnny said.

“What about during the cloud incident anything?” Stark asked.

“A few bruises, but again nothing major.” Johnny said, “Where are we going with this?”

“Any scars from your teens or after?” Fury asked.

“Well yeah but what teen or young adult doesn’t get those?” Johnny asked holding out his hand to show a thing scar on the palm of him hand.

“Where did you get that?” Stark asked Johnny shrugged.

“Piece of glass took nine or ten stitches. Healed better than I expected.” Johnny said.

“Look Johnny I’m gonna level with you here the man you resemble was a Popsicle for a couple decades and we’re trying to figure out if you are a nephew or something. As far as we know he has no family left.” Tony said, “We’ve done some serious late night research on you. Just do this as a favor and if we’re wrong we’ll leave you alone.”

“And if you’re right?” Johnny asked.

“Then maybe we can get a chance to introduce him to his relative.” Tony said.

“Just who is this guy?” Johnny asked. Tony sighed and dug out a tablet where he brought up a picture of Steve but left all information hidden. He held the device out to Johnny who took it jumped nearly spilling his forgotten coffee on himself and nearly dropping the tablet, “Shit!” He said looking at yet another version of him.

“Johnny everything alright?” Sue asked.

“Fine Sue!” He called making a valiant effort to keep the tremor out of his voice. Starks phone rang as Johnny passed the tablet back and the black haired man answered it.

“Nat? Have you got eyes on him,” Stark turned to Fury and nodded, “Good just remember he’s pretty well protected. Yup, good luck.” And the phone was shut, “They’ve located the other one, got Hawkeye watching him.”

“Good,” Fury said and looked at Johnny, “So that sample?”

“You don’t think I’m his nephew do you?” Johnny asked, “I can’t be his son my parents were Mary and Franklin Storm. My full name is Jonathon Lowell Spencer Storm.”

“Please Johnny, just a sample and we’ll be out of your hair.” Tony said and Johnny sighed but held out his arm.

“Fine just make it quick.” He said and Tony did just that. He went over swabbed the area on the inside of Johnny’s elbow and slid a needle in drawing out a vial of blood which he slid into a case and went to cover the small entry point but it was already closed. Tony shrugged and straightened looking at Fury.

“If we find out nothing you won’t hear from us,” Fury said, “If we do find something we’ll contact you.” Johnny gave a curt nod and Fury walked out. Tony watched him leave before turning to Johnny.

“There is a high probability that we will find out something so you may want to talk to your sister or see if there are any files from your birth.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Look Mr. Stark-“ He started.

“Call me Tony,” Stark said.

“Tony don’t you think if my parents weren’t my parents they would have told me or my father would have slipped one of the many nights he was drunk as a skunk?” Johnny asked.

“Not necessarily.” Tony said, “Now to run some tests, and see how Nat is doing on her trip.” And with that Tony Stark left the room and left Johnny to his thoughts.

_\--DoR--_

Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton sat in a tree outside of a house that was easily judged as a shit-hole. By the looks of the house it was possibly three bedrooms though it could have just been two. Clint was watching one particular window as Natasha scanned the area around them. They hadn’t spoken since they had found the house.

“So do you think Fury’s right about this theory of his or is this Jensen guy some freaky Cap clone?” Clint asked as he watched the blonde man enter the room he was watching with two cups of coffee one he placed by his laptop the other he took and placed by the head of the man still sleeping in the room, “He looks like a clone with poor eyesight.” Clint added.

“I guess that means you’ve spotted him?” Natasha asked.

“Yup, he just sat back down at his computer.” Clint said and watched as Jensen went to work on his computer drinking his coffee as he did so. A movement from the bed caught his eye and he noted the other man was waking up, “Looks like Alvarez is up.” He murmured as he saw the Hispanic man sit up and start on his coffee while saying something to Jensen, “What I wouldn’t give to know what they were saying.” He murmured.

They sat like that as Clint watched the two men through the window. He saw Jensen rub his left bicep and saw Alvarez’s hand move Jensen’s and examined the arm before going and grabbing a case. Boredom reigned in Clint’s mind as he watched Alvarez mess with Jensen’s arm for a moment and they exchanged a few more words before Jensen went back to his computer.

“Do they ever go out?” Natasha asked. Clint just shrugged and then snorted out a chuckle when he saw Jensen reach out to grab his energy drink just moments after Alvarez swiped it off the desk. When the drink was passed back Jensen leaned down out of sight but Clint saw Alvarez say something and pulled the blonde out of his chair by his wrist and said one more thing before letting go and turning to go to his bag and dig out clothes. Clint watched Jensen do the same but leave the room.

Clint turned his head as Alvarez began to change. The front door opened and Linwood Porteous came out and went into the garage. The next time the front door opened Jensen and Alvarez came out slipping wallets and phones into pockets. Jensen had a bag on his shoulder and when Clint checked the room realized the laptop wasn’t there. As the two men walked pass the tree Alvarez could be heard asking Jensen a question.

“-Tell me you remembered your gun?” Alvarez asked.

“Yes, but seriously we’re in the middle of nowhere Max’s lackeys aren’t likely to find us here and if I get lucky we won’t be here much longer.” Jensen said.

“Are you going to pull another stunt like you did the last two nights?” Alvarez asked looking around checking their surroundings as he did so.

“I have to get this done Cougar,” Jensen said wrapping an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders before leaning down to whisper something to the Hispanic man that neither Clint nor Natasha could catch. Alvarez nodded at whatever the blonde said and Jensen pulled out his phone but Alvarez stopped him.

“No esperar a ver lo que están hacienda.” Alvarez said.

“It’s a good thing you speak enough Spanish I was able to pick up most of what you said.” Jensen said and with that the two went out of ear shot. Natasha looked at Clint.

“Do you think we were made?” She asked.

“Unless they knew we were here already I don’t see how, we’re highly trained top agents.” Clint said.

“Well then let’s follow them.” Natasha said and hopped smoothly from the tree Clint jumping down behind her. They followed the same path Jensen and Alvarez took. As they turned a corner they found themselves staring down the barrels of two guns.

“Can we help you?” Jensen asked.

“Actually we’re looking for you Corporal Jensen,” Natasha said and Jensen and Alvarez’s eyes flashed with a momentary amount of anger.

“I don’t go by that anymore.” Jensen said his voice going from mild to tense quickly.

“Now you’re going to turn around and we are going to go back to the house and you can explain exactly what you want with Jensen,” Alvarez said his voice low to a growl. The two agents turned and Jensen and Alvarez followed them back the way they came.

“Damn,” Jensen grumbled, “I really needed to restock.”

“Later JJ,” Clint heard Alvarez say in a way to placate the other. They saw Porteous opening the garage doors as they returned to the house.

“Does the Pooch wanna know what’s going on?” Porteous asked.

“Just some unwanted ends. Care to join us.” Jensen offered as they headed inside, Porteous followed his teammates inside where the last two were sitting in the living room.

“What the Hell is going on?” Franklin Clay asked.

“That’s what we need to figure out,” Alvarez growled as Porteous shut the front door.

“Well?” Aisha ah-Fadhil asked.

“Our business is with Jensen alone.” Clint said

“They claim they are looking for Corporal Jensen,” Jensen added his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“Damn it Jensen did you forget to cover your tracks due to not enough sleep?” Aisha asked.

“Well that’s insulting.” Jensen said walking into the kitchen, “Have fun getting them to talk I have work to do. Hey Pooch bring me any identification that they have.” Porteous looked at Natasha and Clint with a shrug.

“Sorry but when the computer whiz speaks in that tone it’s best for me to listen or I have no contact with Jolene.” Porteous said and held out his hands for the identification. After the identification was brought to Jensen Alvarez looked at the two.

“How do you know they aren’t false?” Clint asked with a smirk. Alvarez simply met the smirk with a toothy grin, but it was clay who spoke.

“With the exception of our present mission if given something as simple as identification, even false identification Jensen can find anyone,” Clay said, “So why don’t we go sit at the table and you can discuss whatever you need to with Jensen while he does his search. Cougar go get him something to drink would you?” Alvarez nodded and disappeared into one room while Clay, Porteous, and al-Fadhil led Natasha and Clint into the kitchen where Jensen had set up his laptop and was looking at the Identification he had been given.

“Who the hell made these?” He asked out loud, “They look like the work of a crappy middle school hacker. Beth could do better than this.” Clint was about to speak up when a thick Hispanic voice spoke up.

“That was rhetorical,” Alvarez said as he walked passed Clint and dropped an energy drink in front of Jensen, “Jake drink. You didn’t get enough sleep last night.” With one hand Jensen; not looking away from the computer popped open the drink and took a sip before he looked over the top of the laptop his fingers still flying over the keys.

“You gonna start talking or do you expect me to use some unknown special gift,” Jensen said, “I know I’ve claimed to be a dangerous telekinetic, but seriously-“

“Jake.” Alvarez said snapping the younger man out of the beginning of his rant.

“Right,” Jensen said, “What do you want with me?” He asked.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish - english: 
> 
> Qué diablos - what the hell?
> 
> Dios - God
> 
> Also my next update may be in a few days... Have to go with my mother to drive my grandmother down to PA... no one in our family trusts the woman's driving. So I'm going with mum to keep her sane. On top of that I'll hopefully be checking out the college I should be starting in January on the way back. Alright notice over...


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's Chapter 4. My trip to P.A. got cancelled, (Which blows. I really wanted to see my great grandparents, and pick up a few things I can only find down there) hopefully just have a few details left to hammer out and come January I'll be back in college for English and Creative writing. 
> 
> This chapter bounces different locations a bit... But we see Jake on an energy drink boost.

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter IV**

Jake’s hands stilled on the keyboard in front of him as he looked up over the laptop at the two people he had just found to be agents, literally moments before the words came out of the females mouth.

“We work for an organization called S.H.I.EL.D.” The female; Jake just found her true identity to be Natasha Romanov; said, “I’m Nat-”

“Natasha Romanov,” Jake said turning his laptop to face the two across from him, “That would obviously make you Clint Barton.” He said looking at the man who nodded.

“How did you?” Clint asked.

“Childs play really. So we are sitting with two of the six Avengers then.” Jake said for his teammates benefit, “And your boss Nick Fury, sent you to retrieve me, for something you can’t divulge.”

“Nick will explain everything when we get back to headquarters,” Natasha said. Jake shook his head but it was Cougar who spoke up.

“We can’t be sure this isn’t a trick Jake,” Cougar said looking at him.

“I know Cougs,” Jake said looking at Romanov and Barton, “I have a job to do with my team. I can’t just walk off and into a possible trap. I’m sorry but if you can’t give me any more information than you already have then I won’t be going with you.”

“We were essentially told not to go back without you.” Natasha said, “And S.H.I.E.L.D. might be able to help you and your team with your job.” Jake turned the computer to face him again and dug passed S.H.I.E.L.D.s security walls and completely ignored everyone as he reached for his energy drink only to find the can empty.

He groaned and tossed the can behind him and Natasha watched as it landed in a box behind him. He stifled a yawn before hacking his way through S.H.I.E.L.D.s files and found the file on him. He clicked the file and began scanning it quickly until one section stood out.

**Shortly around approximate time of conception serum infused DNA was stolen from a Lab. The DNA sample was from an experiment done in the ‘40’s. It is theorized that the serum infused DNA went missing sometime in November of ’86. The experiment was done on only one man Steve Rogers (See attached photos of then and now).**

Jake clicked on the attachment and froze. His team didn’t seem to notice but the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; Barton did. Jake’s brain seemed to shut down as he stared at a black and white photo of himself, apparently. He clicked the other photo and saw a picture of the same man but this time in color in a room with Agents Barton, Romanov and three unknown men. Shutting the lid to his laptop Jake stood abruptly catching the other occupants, save Barton and Romanov, off guard f before he left the kitchen. They heard the front door shut as Cougar stood to follow but Barton shook his head.

“If he’s as good a Hacker as Fury and Stark think then what he just found he needs to process,” Barton said. Pooch moved to open the laptop and found the screen locked.

“Cougar do you know the password?” Pooch asked.

“Jake changes all his passwords once a week,” Cougar said, “I can’t keep track.”

“Then we wait,” Clay said and turned to face the Agents, “Wanna tell us why he would need to process something he found? It usually takes Jensen a nanosecond to process anything.”

“I need to call Fury to find out if I can say anything.” Romanov said standing and leaving the room pulling out her phone.

_\--DoR--_

Fury sat in his office waiting for either Tony to get back with Johnny Storms blood work, or for Natasha and Clint to get back to headquarters with Jake Jensen. He knew when he sent his two best agents out to retrieve Jensen it had a chance to prove problematic, but it shouldn’t take them long to get the ex-Corporal and get back. Right?

It was at that moment his phone rang.

“Director Fury,” Fury said upon answering.

 _“Nick,”_ Natasha said, _“We have a slight snag.”_

“Romanov, just what kind of snag are we talking about?” Fury asked.

 _“Well, we were made and Jensen and Alvarez brought us back to their safe house,”_ Natasha went on to explain what had transpired and led up to the call, _“I think he hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.s files and must have figured out at least in part why we were sent to bring him in.”_

“So,” Fury said, “Are you and Barton bringing him in?”

 _“See about that,”_ Natasha said, _“Jensen’s gone.”_

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Fury asked rising from his seat as a knock sounded on his door.

 _“Gone, as in he walked out the front door gone,”_ Natasha said. Fury pulled open his office door to find one of his I.T. guys staring at him.

“One moment agent,” Fury said to Natasha and turned his attention to the poor I.T. in front of him, “Are you here to inform me that someone has hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. files?” He asked as Tony came up behind the man with a file in his hand. The tech nodded, “I’m already aware.” Fury said and waved Tony in.

 _“Nick, can I continue?”_ Natasha asked.

“Of course agent,” Fury said.

 _“Well once he left his team asked why he would need time to process anything. Sir are Clint and I allowed to tell them the situation?”_ Natasha asked.

“If Jensen already found it then why isn’t his team looking at the computer?” Fury asked.

 _“Apparently when he shut the laptop it locked down the screen and he changes his passwords every week,”_ Natasha said, _“Sir am I cleared to tell them what they want. We may not get Jensen to come with us if his team bulks. As I told you already he has already stated that he has a job to do with his team and he can’t walk off on them, nor will he if it’s a possible trap.”_

“He’s as loyal as Steve, if not as stubborn,” Fury muttered and rubbed his forehead, “Alright Agent Romanov tell the team what they need to know, BUT only what they need to know.” Fury said.

 _“Yes sir,”_ Natasha said and the call ended leaving Fury to give his attention to Tony.

“Stark what have you got?” Fury asked and Tony passed the folder over to him.

“A sample from Steve that was taken during his usual physical was tested alongside Johnny’s blood sample,“ Tony said as Fury opened the file, “They have the necessary amount of matching Alleles to justify that the Steve could easily be Johnny’s father. So either Johnny’s mother stepped out on her husband or-“ Tony left the sentence open ended.

“Or Johnny was adopted at birth,” Fury finished as he looked over the file. One test that had been run confirmed that Johnny’s DNA held a mild trace of the Serum used on Steve in the ‘40s.

“So who gets to drop the bombshell on Johnny?” Tony asked, “Which one of us is going to deal with the hot-head of the Fantastic Four.

“Why not you?” Fury asked, “Why not send one hot-head to break this news to another hot-head?”

“Then shouldn’t we send Dr. Banner?” Tony asked not really wanting to imagine the younger Steve Rogers reaction to the news that either his father wasn’t his father, or his family wasn’t in fact his family. Fury flipped through the pages and stopped at one.

“Stark what’s this?” He asked holding up the paper.

“Well clearly that’s a birth certificate.” Tony said, “Johnny’s to be exact.”

“The Storm’s names are signed on it,” Fury mused.

“Yea so it could have been In Vitro,” Tony said, “I mean it wasn’t a common thing in the ‘80s, but with the right Doctors or specialists, well just about anything is possible.”

“At this point we say nothing, just wait till we have Jensen here to run the same test on him,” Fury said slipping the folder into his desk.

“Right,” Tony said, “And how are our two favorite Agents doing on that front?” Fury sighed and explained what Natasha had told him, “So let me get this straight, I warned all of you about his hacking abilities and what he proved his point by hacking into our files? Oh wait was that why the I.T. guy was at your door when I got here?”

“Yes,” Fury said, “I guess we did underestimate Jensen’s abilities.”

“He would be great for my company,” Tony said.

“That would consist of the Losers vendetta against this Max ending and the team getting their lives back,” Fury said. Tony nodded and stood heading for the door.

“I’ll keep digging see if I can bring up anything to help them get a lock on this man.” Tony said taking his leave.

_\--DoR--_

Jake walked down the sidewalk heading for the small town store not too far from the safe house his brain processing the pictures he had looked at. He didn’t even realize someone had joined him until the person spoke up.

“I realize it’s a lot to take in even if it was a couple photos,” Agent Barton said causing the taller blonde to jump slightly, “Sorry should have made myself known.”

“Who was that man I saw the pictures of?” Jake asked.

“Steve Rogers, known to a good chunk of the world as Captain America,” Clint said.

“Wait so the man I was staring at was a comic-book superhero?” Jake asked remembering the comics he had seen growing up about the star spangle costumed man.

“Those comics had some truth based on them,” Clint said, “In nineteen forty-five near the end of World War II he took down a plane that was set to destroy a good portion of the East Coast I believe, Steve crashed the plane in Antarctica and basically cryo tanked himself. The serum that had been injected into him in nineteen forty that made him into the Super Soldier he is preserved his body while he was frozen. He was found about a year ago and thawed out.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jake asked.

“Natasha contacted our boss, he gave the go ahead to tell your team only what they needed to know, but what Natasha is telling them won’t be enough for you. I figured if you didn’t have more information than you would just hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. again and find out what you want to know,” Clint said, “How close am I to that mark.”

“Very,” Jake said, “But I don’t understand what that has to do with me, I don’t like not knowing Barton.”

“Fair enough,” Clint said and sighed, “Director Fury has been doing a bit of research the past few days and he found out that around November of nineteen eighty-six some Serum infused DNA was stolen from a lab in-“

“I know about that so can we fast forward,” Jake said and Clint could hear a mild irritation in his voice.

“Right,” Clint said, “What Fury wants with you is to bring you in so we can run a few blood tests. He has this theory that you were born with the help of the Serum infused DNA. Though the theory wouldn’t be too far off the mark given the records of your time in Basic.” He stopped talking as they entered the store and he watched as Jake grab a basket and grab different types of candy, chocolate, and energy drinks before taking it to the register to check out.

When they returned outside Clint hadn’t been aware Jake had any sort of bag on him until he took off his zip up hoodie and revealed a sling bag on one shoulder. He looked up at Clint as he transferred his stash from one bag to the other raising an eyebrow.

“According to your records from Basic you put your fellow recruits to shame even those who outweighed and out muscled you,” Clint said, “I know you won’t leave your team, and I doubt they would let us just take you so what if you all come to headquarters.”

“Who do you work for?” Jake asked pulling the hoodie back on and slipping the bag back over his shoulder.

“Director Nick Fury,” Clint said.

“And which government organization does he answer to? CIA, NSA?” Jake asked.

“I’m not sure. However, I can say that if you and your team come with Natasha and I you will have complete anonymity, and we might be able to help you with this job you spoke of,” Clint said.

“What about Rogers?” Jake asked, “If he sees me won’t he be confused?”

“We’ll take that into account if you decide to join us,” Clint said as they returned to the house, “Are things a bit clearer now?” Clint asked.

“About as clear as my eyesight in a smoke surrounded environment,” Jake muttered heading into the house. He stopped in the doorway nearly causing Clint to walk into him as he looked at the scene in front of him. Pooch had Cougar by his biceps with Clay and Aisha on either side of them in the living room. Across from them with a chair between them was Natasha. “Do I want to know what we missed?” Jake asked Clint.

“No clue,” Clint said nudging Jake to get him to move so Clint could go talk to his partner and Jake made his way over to Cougar.

“Aisha pull some chocolate out of my bag,” Jake said passing her the bag before removing Cougar from Pooch’s hold. He lifted Cougars chin so their eyes met, “What’s wrong Cougs?”

“ _Ella quiere llevarlo a Nueva York para algún tipo de prueba que quieren huir de ti,_ ” Cougar said in rapid fire Spanish. Jake lifted an eye brow and looked to his teammates while Cougar cursed in Spanish.

“Anyone get that?” He asked, Natasha went to speak up but Clint shook his head so she stayed silent, at the resounding shake of heads from his teammates he sighed, “Aisha chocolate,” Jake said holding out a hand. He felt the bar pressed into his hand and he looked at Cougar, “Okay Cougs here’s what I need you to do. Slow down what you just said and repeat it, preferably in English.” Jake said pressing the Chocolate bar into one of Cougar’s hands. Cougar sighed and opened the chocolate before he spoke.

“She wants to take you to New York to run some kind of test on you,” Cougar said his eyes narrowing on the female agent.

“I won’t go without my team,” Jake said turning to face Natasha, “Your partner and I have discussed it. Either we all go or you guys go back and explain why you were unable to bring me back with you.” He grabbed the bag Aisha still held and dug out and energy drink when he yawned.

“JJ, man you need to get some sleep,” Pooch said, “You look like death warmed over.”

“I’ll sleep after this is squared away,” Jake said turning his attention to the agents while keeping Cougar near him.

“Call Fury and explain what Jensen wants in agreement with this,” Clint said to Natasha. She sighed but did as she was told.

“Nick,” She said by way of greeting.

 _“Tell me Jensen’s back,”_ Fury said to her.

“Yeah he’s back Hawkeye found him,” Natasha said.

 _“Is he up to date?”_ Fury asked.

“I would assume Clint told Jake what I told his team, but who knows,” Natasha said.

 _“Is Jensen willing to come to New York?”_ Fury asked.

“He says he won’t come without his team. It’s an all or nothing kind of thing Nick,” Natasha said.

 _“Can they be trusted?”_ Fury asked.

“Well with the exception of Alvarez having to be held back from trying to,” Natasha tried to word the next comment properly, “Take my head off.”

 _“What do you mean?”_ Fury asked.

“Alvarez didn’t take well-“ Natasha was cut off as Jake walked over and swiped the phone from her.

“Hello Director Fury this is Jake Jensen,” Jake said ducking away from Natasha who tried to grab her phone back.

 _“Corporal Jensen what can I do for you?”_ Fury asked.

“Well start by knocking off the whole Corporal thing,” Jake said as the energy drink kicked in and he moved swiftly out of Natasha’s grasp again and into his and Cougar’s room, “Now Agent Barton explained why you wanted them to come get me, but I won’t leave my team. So they come with me or your theory will have to wait until our job is done.” Natasha was banging on the door and Jake was glad the window was locked. He could hear his team nearly cracking up in the other room and grinned.

 _“Jensen,”_ Fury said and Jake could hear the exasperation dripping off that one name.

“Look Nick,” Jake said, “Can I call you Nick?”

 _“I would prefer you didn’t,”_ Fury said.

“Look Fury agent Barton thinks your people can help my team and I with our job. Now I don’t know who you answer to, but if you have the technology to help me locate Max then I think we can cut a deal,” Jake said.

 _“What kind of deal?”_ Fury asked.

“Easy my team and I go to New York with your agents, you get to run the test you want and I get use to your computers and any genius who can help me track down Max,” Jake said his tone completely serious.

 _“Then what?”_ Fury asked.

“We find Max, deal with the problem you have your DNA sample and either you can help clear our names, or we disappear and S.H.I.E.L.D. will never hear from us again,” Jake said.

 _“If my theory is correct and you were born from the use of Serum infused DNA, then you do realize that there is a likely chance that the family who raised you isn’t in fact your family,”_ Fury said, _“You do realize that?”_

“The only family that matters to me is my sister and my niece,” Jake said, “As long as I’m still family in their eyes and they’re safe that’s all I care about.”

 _“So if Rogers is by some technicality your father?”_ Fury asked.

“Well given the fact I don’t look a thing like the man who raised me,” Jake said, “It really wouldn’t be that big of a surprise.”

“Jensen give me my phone back!” Natasha yelled through the door.

“In a moment Agent Romanov your boss and I are hammering out a deal!” He snapped back.

 _“Jensen you know there is a possibility you weren’t the only one born with the DNA,”_ Fury mused and like that Jake froze an image of his doppelganger forming in his mind.

 _“Well I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it,”_ Jake said, _“Do we have a deal Director?”_ there was an insufferable sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Fine we have a deal I’ll see you, your team and my agents in a bit,” Fury said.

“Nice doing business with you Director,” Jake said before standing and opening the door passing the phone back to Natasha and walking passed her over to his team, who were still getting themselves under control, “Looks like we are going to New York.” Jake said.

_\--DoR--_

_“Nick,”_ Fury heard Natasha’s voice in his ear now.

“Oh he gave the phone back?” Fury asked.

 _“Yeah, now what kind of deal are we talking about?”_ Natasha asked.

“You and Barton are to bring him and his team here and S.H.I.E.L.D. will assist them in finding Max. I’ll probably have Tony help Jensen with the computers. He’s going to let us do the tests, and he’ll locate the guy they’re after. When he’s located that we have two options either help them clear their names or they disappear and we never hear from them,” Fury said.

 _“What about Rogers? I mean if your theory is correct shouldn’t he know?”_ Natasha asked as Tony stepped into the room.

“If my theory is correct then I will inform him and let he and Jensen decide where they want to go with this. As it stands they around the same age physically,” Fury said waving Tony to a seat, “Look Agent Romanov please just get them here as soon as possible.”

 _“Yes sir,”_ Natasha said and ended the call.

“So we’ve got Jensen?” Tony asked and Fury rubbed his forehead.

“Not without pulling teeth,” Fury said, “Stark I’m going to need your help.”

“With what besides the tests?” Tony asked.

“I need you to help Jensen locate this Max guy,” Fury said, “Jensen and his team are coming. It was the only way he would agree to come.”

“So you need me to help their tech geek,” Tony said.

“Yeah,” Fury said, “I need you to help the tech geek.” Fury said, “Now have you found anything out about Johnny Storm’s birth?”

“Well he was born at the Southampton Hospital, but the hospital records don’t show Mary Storm ever coming in for labor again after Sue was born. There was a woman in the day Johnny was born who was admitted in early stages of labor,” Tony said.

“Okay was there any information on her?” Fury asked.

“No the only info was that she gave birth and when handed the birth certificates she declined to sign them and never mentioned a father,” Tony said and rubbed his neck, “According to other reports a few of the nurses were told by two unnamed men that adoptions had already been handled and she left with the men.”

“Wait,” Fury said, “Birth certificates and adoptions as in Plural?”

“Yup,” Tony said.

“So there were two born,” Fury said, “Meaning the resemblance isn’t just because of Steve.”

“If they had been raised together,” Tony mused, “Oh that’s a scary thought.”

“So did you find Jensen’s birth certificate?” Fury asked.

“No but I was only looking for information on Johnny,” Tony said before taking over the screen that was Fury’s computer. He put in what he was looking for and saw the files he had been looking at earlier, “Okay so we need the ‘J’ section.” He scrolled through and found the file Jensen, Jacob A. he clicked the file and brought up what he thought it would, “Jacob Adam Jensen, Parent signatures: Sara and Mark Jensen. Well Nick looks like your theory was correct. Are we still going to run those tests on Jensen?”

“Yes, but we won’t say a word to anyone till after the results come back as we know they will,” Fury said.

“So not only do we need to tell Johnny that his parents weren’t his parents, but he’s got a twin who; I might add; the world believes is dead. I think you need to break the news to Johnny,” Tony said, “Not to mention breaking the news to Steve.”

Fury groaned and rubbed his forehead at the reminder that he had to inform Steve that not only had his Serum infused DNA taken before he was frozen had been stolen, but he had children from it; twins to be exact. He really didn’t want to think about it and he looked up when he heard the door open and Tony leave.

_\--DoR--_

Darkness filled Jake’s surrounding vision and he had a feeling his doppelganger would make an appearance so he started walking. Hoping not to be woken before he had a chance to catch some sleep. He heard a muttered curse and turned around to find his doppelganger sitting in a storage locker going through what appeared to be files. Jake walked over not sure of whether he would feel a solid form under his hand if he tried to touch the other or not. He looked at the boxes in front of the doppelganger and placed a hand on the shoulder in front of him as he sat beside his copy.

“I don’t think you’ll find what you’re looking for while sleeping.” Jake said as the other man rifled through papers.

“I’m not asleep,” The other muttered, “I’ve got to find this information and prove to those guys that I am who I’ve always been.”

“If you’re not asleep why am I here?” Jake asked, “I know for a fact I am asleep.” The head finally turned and looked at him.

“JJ,” the other man said, “Okay so maybe I am asleep. Shouldn’t be a shock I didn’t get much sleep last night and I’ve spent most of the day in the storage locker my sister put our parents stuff in before she sold the house we grew up in.”

“Two sets of eyes are better than one set,” Jake said, “What are you looking for? And I’m going to need a name.”

“Johnny, and I’m trying to find my medical files that I know my folks had starting from when I was born,” Johnny said.

“Alright Johnny,” Jake said as he pulled some files out of the box and flipped through them, “Have you thought that maybe you were born at a different hospital then you went to for injuries?” Jake asked.

“It’s possible,” Johnny said flicking through another few files before moving them, “But my parents never even told me which hospital I was born at.”

“What happened to them?” Jake asked.

“Mom died in a car accident, dad’s in jail for manslaughter, different time frames,” Johnny said, “What about yours?”

“Mom walked when I was little, dad couldn’t be bothered to pull himself out of the bottom of whatever bottle he was in,” Jake said with a shrug, “Have you considered going to see your father? He might be able to give you the info you’re looking for.”

“It’s possible,” Johnny said, “But if I can find my birth certificate I’ll be able to go to the hospital I was born in and see what I can find out there.”

“Wait you have your birth certificate?” Jensen asked.

“A copy of it, don’t you?” Johnny asked.

“Not anymore. I mean I know my sister managed to get a copy of it when I went into college and then the military, but I’ve never actually looked at it,” Jake said. Silence reigned as the men sat sorting through files until Jake went to grab another and his hand went through it instead. Johnny noticed and looked up just as Jake felt himself get nudged softly, “Guess that’s my cue. Now that I have a name I should be able to find you, hopefully.” Jake said then looked at the paper in Johnny’s hand, “I think that’s what you’re looking for.” He said before blinking his eyes open to look at Cougar.

“We’ve landed,” Cougar said tugging on Jake’s wrist. Jake stood and grabbed the bag he always carried with him. It was an everyday messenger bag that compartmentalized all his tech gear and had a place for his laptop. He left the jet Agents Romanov and Barton had led them to in Connecticut and found themselves in a room similar to a hanger bay.

“Any tricks and we’re gone before you can get my DNA sample,” Jake said as he passed Clint and Natasha following Cougar and Pooch. Natasha and Clint made their way to the front of the group and led them to a bank of elevators. Jake chuckled as he thought of his time U.C. and the females who caught him trying to change in the elevator.

Natasha hit the top floor and the doors shut before they began to move. Jake’s eyes closed for a moment before he felt something pressed against his hand. He looked down and saw one of his energy drinks already open and in Cougars hand. He grinned as he lifted it to his lips and took a pull from it. The elevator came to a stop and opened and Natasha led them out and down to a conference room with Jake standing between Cougar and Pooch.

Natasha pushed open the conference room door and let the Losers enter before they all took a seat at the table. Jake found himself sitting between Clay and Cougar; the former seemingly calm but Jake knew under the carefully concealed mask he was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop, the latter was tense and alert, Jake could sense the gears in Cougars head tracking the quickest escape route out of the building even when they only knew of one way at the present moment.

 The door opened again admitting three men; the first a bulky black man with an eye patch, the other a man of average height with black hair and a goatee, and the third was a bit shorter than the second with slightly curly brown hair and a couple days’ worth of stubble on his face.

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” The Black man said, “I’m Director Fury.” Jake stood and rounded his chair before any of the Losers could stop him.

“Director Fury nice to meet you physically,” Jake said, “My team as you are no doubt aware, Franklin Clay, Linwood ‘Pooch’ Porteous, Carlos ‘Cougar Alvarez and Aisha al Fadhil.” Jake finished, “Technically speaking we are Clays team, but it’s me you want so it’s my team.” He looked at the two men next to Fury, “Well hard to forget a face that’s usually plaster over the web Mr. Stark nice to meet you.”

“Not to mention you hacked into Stark Industries before,” Tony said raising an eyebrow at the ex-Corporal, This is Dr. Banner he will be assisting me with the tests and I’ll be assisting you with the search for your Super Spook.” Jake nodded before shaking hands with the two men and returning his attention to Fury.

“Now I understand you want to get the tests done, but is there any place I can sleep?” Jake asked. Natasha frowned.

“You slept on the plane Jensen,” She said and Pooch snickered.

“That was a cat nap for JJ trust the Pooch when he says this,” Pooch said with Cougar nodding his head in affirmation.

“How about this,” Stark said and the Losers directed their attention to him, “We get the blood sample, get the search for your Super Spook up and running in my private lab and then you can get some sleep.”

“That will work,” Jake said at the compromise of getting the search set up.

“Um Nick what about Rogers?” Natasha asked.

“That’s why Jensen and I will be using my private lab,” Stark said, “Roger’s rarely enters there.” Natasha nodded.

“Now that that is settled why don’t we show the others to the rec room while Stark, Dr. Banner and Jensen go do what needs to be done,” Fury said, Clint and Natasha nodded and led the others out but Cougar pulled Jake off to the side.

“ _¿Vas a estar bien_?” Cougar asked Jake quietly.

“Don’t worry Cougs,” Jake said placing his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders, “It takes more than those two to take me down even with how tired I am.” Cougar rolled his eyes.

“ _Bastardo arrogante_ ,” Cougar muttered causing Jake to laugh.

“You know it,” Jake said pulling the other man into a brief hug, “Go I’ll see you soon.” Cougar nodded and rejoined the other Losers before Natasha led them out. Fury and Clint followed them leaving Jake with Stark and Banner, “I am in good hands right?” He asked as he plucked his energy drink off the conference table.

“You’re fine Jensen,” Stark said, “Though I would like to know how you managed to hack into Stark industries?” He asked as they left the conference room heading for what Jensen could only surmise was either Banners lab or Starks.

“Which time?” Jake asked under his breath. Banner must have heard because he let out a snort of laugh.

“How many times?” Banner asked.

“Oh you do talk,” Jensen mused.

“Wait what do you mean ‘how many times?’” Tony asked.

“Jensen asked which time you wanted to know how he hacked your company,” Banner said.

“You managed more than once,” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jensen said rubbing his neck as the turned down a corridor, “You really need to talk to your I.T. department.” They walked in silence until arriving at a door where Banner entered a key code and help the door open for Jensen. The blonde man slipped in passed Banner and Tony realized this ex black ops soldier was the same height as the man he and Fury believed was his birth father.

“Take a seat,” Banner said motioning towards a stainless steel table. Jensen shrugged his tech bag off his shoulder and his light jacket leaving him in a green t-shirt that read ‘Don’t annoy the crazy person’ scrawled across it. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the shirt.

Jake hopped up onto the table his gaze fixed on his tech bag as Banner swabbed the inside of one elbow. He feels the needle slide in but doesn’t look at it. Blood or needles never fazed him but he’s in an unfamiliar place and though he would love to trust these people he wouldn’t let his bag leave his sight. He felt the needle being pulled out and looked over to see Banner coming back with a Band-Aid.

“That’s not necessary,” Jake said Stark looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but watched as the pinprick that the needle left healed over easily.

“Huh,” Was all Banner said while the corner of Starks mouth quirked, “Well I’ll get started on this,” Banner said, “Tony you should take Corporal Jensen to get that search started.”

“Right,” Tony said, “Corporal Jensen if you’d follow me.”

“Only if you drop the Corporal shit,” Jake said, “It’s Jake or Jensen,” He finished as he slid off the table and grabbed his light jacket and slung his tech bag over his shoulder again.

“Alright Jake let’s go,” Stark said walking out of the lab heading for his lab with Jake following him.

_\--DoR--_

Neither man noticed another blonde man coming up the hall heading for the office Fury had set up for him so he could continue to catch up on what he had missed over the past decades. Steve Rogers saw Tony leave Bruce’s lab with a tall blonde who had spiky blonde hair, the blonde had a bag on his shoulder and glasses perched on his nose. What really caught Steve’s attention though was even though he had only seen the other blondes profile; it bore a striking resemblance to his own.

Steve stopped and watched them move into Tony’s private lab before he continued to his office shutting the door and taking a seat at his desk trying to make sense of what he had just seen.

_\--DoR--_

Johnny woke in the storage locker leaning against a wall as he looked at the box of files in front of him. JJ had helped him search the files in his dream and he had a rough approximation as to how far he had to dig to get to what he was looking for. With a yawn he lifted the cover of the box and started moving files and loose papers till the box was about as full as it was when JJ disappeared from his dream.

He lifted a few papers and flicked through them before coming across his birth certificate. Turns out JJ had been right just before he disappeared. Johnny put the other files away before leaving the storage locker and headed for his car. He looked at the name of the hospital and headed in the direction of the Southampton Hospital. He didn’t want to ask Sue, nor go to his visit his father; his only option left was the hospital he was born at.

He sighed as he drove towards the hospital in question his memory back to when he was five and asking his parents why he didn’t look like his parents or sister and Sue joking about how he was adopted or something like that. All his parents had ever told him was that he looked like another relative. Johnny had never thought to question it after that, but with Tony Stark and Nick fury being curious about his resemblance to the man from the photo he had been shown. Not to mention the fact that he and JJ were identical save for the hair and JJ’s glasses.

He needed to get any information possible before Stark and Fury got back to him. There was a very slim chance that test would come back negative and he wanted, no Johnny needed to know if the feeling he had was true.

He pulled into the Parking garage of Southampton Hospital and made his way inside up to the front desk. A nurse about his age looked over at him and smiled. He grinned at her smoothly as she made her way over.

“Hi welcome to Southampton Hospital how can I help you?” The nurse asked and Johnny looked at her nametag, Nikki.

“Hey Nikki I was wondering where I would go to talk to someone about my medical records here,” Johnny said leaning against the desk.

“Well before I can send you down to our archive office I need to know if you have proof that you were born in this hospital,” Nikki said and Johnny slid his birth certificate over to her. She looked at it and slid it back, “Follow the corridor on the right and at the end turn left and follow the signs.” She said and Johnny winked at her before walking off.

He followed the instructions and stopped outside a door that read ‘Medical Archives’. Taking a deep breath Johnny pushed open the door and looked at the empty desk. He walked up and looked around.

“Hello?” He called.

“One moment,” a feminine voice called back. He leaned against the desk and waited anxiously until he heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see a girl with her nose in a file coming his way, “Sorry to keep you waiting,” The girl said.

“It’s alright,” Johnny said, he couldn’t see a nametag on her shirt but also realized she wasn’t dressed like usual medical personnel. She wore a black long sleeve hooded t-shirt with black cargo pants and what appeared to be blue Doc Martens peeking out from the hem of the cargo pants. She had a river of black hair that was up in a clip with what wasn’t in the clip covering the metal contraption.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up,” She said as she looked up and Johnny found himself staring into a pair of stormy grey/blue eyes that seemed to melt into a deep sea blue eyes, “I’m MacKenzi, how can I help you?”

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish-English:
> 
> Ella quiere llevarlo a Nueva York para algún tipo de prueba que quieren huir de ti- She wants to take you to New York to run some kind of test on you (It's already translated in the chapter but I felt the need to put it in here)
> 
> ¿Vas a estar bien?- You'll be alright (Again rough translation... I took French in high school not Spanish)
> 
> Bastardo arrogante - Cocky Bastard (Rough translation)
> 
> Sorry had to throw some Steve into this chapter. I know I made Pooch a bit more protective of Jake then is in the movie, but again AU... Don't worry more Cougar and Jake to come promise.
> 
> And we introduce the original female character that Johnny gets paired with. She is one of my own, and a favorite of mine.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this update took a few days longer then I would have liked. Also I know Cougars a bit more chatty then we are all used to, but I took some artistic liberties. Much like Jake actually being able to talk to Natasha, or in the case of this chapter a girl who doesn't.... Nope not giving it away. Read on. 
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas and have a great New Year. Anyone live in New England get hit with the Ice Storm that swept through Maine besides me? Lost power at my place it didn't come back on till 9:30 Christmas Morning but at that point I was at my sisters for Christmas... 
> 
> Okay onto Chapter 5

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter V**

Johnny felt as though he had momentarily swallowed his tongue as he took in the deep blue eyes. Ever the playboy he had never really looked at someone for this long without flirting, but he saw one of her eyebrows raise in a perfect quirk and he shook his head before grinning smoothly at her.

“I’m Johnny Storm,” He said the smooth grin changing as he flashed a toothy grin her way. MacKenzi just stared at him a moment before speaking.

“Nice name,” She said turning a blind eye to his flirting, “Now what can I do for you Mr. Storm?”

“Please call me Johnny, and I was wondering if you could find my birth records,” Johnny said, part of his brain wondering why she wasn’t all over him like others would be if they were in the presence of the Human Torch.

“One moment,” She said taking a seat at her desk and taking a tablet from the top drawer, “Full Name?”

“Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm,” He replied.

“That’s a mouthful,” MacKenzi said her lips curling up in an almost cat-like grin as her fingers flew over the touch screen letters, “Well that narrows it down. Date of Birth August tenth nineteen eighty-seven?”

“Yes,” Johnny said.

“Okay I’ve got the location of your hard copy file,” MacKenzi said rising from her chair, “Give me a moment and I’ll be back.” She turned on her heel and slipped behind a shelf disappearing into the archives. Johnny leaned back against the desk facing away from the archive shelves, he formed a small fire ball in his hand bouncing it from hand to hand until his phone rang. Extinguishing the ball with one hand he answered the phone with the other.

“Go for Johnny,” he said not bothering with caller I.D.

“Johnny where are you?” Sue asked, Johnny groaned internally.

“Just out Sue I’ll be back in a bit,” He said.

“I was hoping you would tell me what the two men wanted this morning,” Sue said, Johnny rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“It was nothing Sue,” Johnny said trying to stall, in truth he didn’t want to say anything until he had the information he wanted, “Mr. Stark and Mr. Fury just wanted to talk about the whole missile thing,” Johnny said as the idea popped into his head. He heard the sound of footsteps from behind him, “Sue I’ll be back soon just relax, I’ve got to go,” Johnny said.

“But Johnny-“ He ended the call before hearing the rest of her protest and turned to see MacKenzi returning with a file.

“Mr. Storm,” She said completely professional now, “Sorry it took a few minutes longer than I thought to find your file.” She said setting the file down in front of him.

“Please it’s no trouble,” Johnny said, “And call me Johnny,” He said winking at her. She just arched an eyebrow.

“Is there a reason you’re flirting with me?” MacKenzi asked.

“Well you know some say it’s my best asset,” Johnny said wiggling his eyebrows, “Well one of them anyway.”

“And the others say what exactly?” MacKenzi asked putting her tablet away and stretching.

“Well if you ask my sister and our team, mainly Ben Grimm it’s my biggest character flaw,” Johnny said.

“Your team?” MacKenzi asked pausing with her arms over yet slightly stretched behind her head. The hem of her shirt had lifted exposing about of inch of pale skin on her stomach.

“The Fantastic Four,” Johnny said at her blank look he elaborated, “We’ve been all over the news today, and a bit over the past couple weeks or so. Don’t you watch the news?”

“Seriously my life revolves around working, at least two different jobs, and sleeping when I can,” MacKenzi said, “I don’t have time to watch T.V. half the time. So it’s safe to say I don’t know you.”

“I’ve also been in magazines. Ben likes to call me an underwear model,” Johnny said, MacKenzi shook her head.

“To me you’re just another person, another face in the crowd,” She said as she bent forward her finger tips brushing the ground a bit of ink noticeable on the exposed skin. What appeared to be a tail curled slightly at the tip was all he could see which intrigued him.

“Well now I am out of my element,” He said honestly.

“I can’t say I’m sorry for being honest,” She said with a shrug then nodded to the folder, “Well you can go through that very thin file here or I can just photo copy it and send you on your way.” He didn’t respond as he opened the file finding another copy of his birth certificate, the notes from the nurses when he was born and the Doctor. He went to flip the folder shut when something caught his eye.

**_Boys were fine as long as they were near each other; when the Storm’s came for Jonathan the older twin seemed to feel the distance after Jonathan was moved from nearby. Find file on older brother in file J.A.J.-Aug/10/87, also look for file J.D.-Aug/10/87. -Tessa Michaels._ **

“Wait what?” Johnny said softly going back over the small note that must have been added just before the file was tucked away.

“Everything alright?” MacKenzi asked from where she had opened a Stark Industries laptop. She looked over the laptop at him. He turned the file towards her so she could read the notation, “Hmm,” She said looking at it, “Under normal circumstances I can’t show you files other than your own.” MacKenzi said looking at him seriously.

“But they’re noted in my file,” Johnny said, “There must be a reason for it. Please?” MacKenzi rolled her eyes.

“Note I said ‘Under normal circumstances,” She said grabbing a note pad and jotting down what the notation said, “I could still lose my job for this.” She said, “It’s a good thing not many people come down here that often anymore, wait here.” She said turning on her heel and disappearing once again into the archives. Johnny read the notation again.

 _‘This Tessa Michaels must have put this in here after she was sure no one was going to open it again.’_ Johnny thought, _‘maybe if I can find her she can tell me what she remembers.’_

“Okay here we go there were a couple J.D. files from the day you were born,” MacKenzi said placing three files on the desk and a lone file beside it, she left her hand on the lone file as she spoke, “This should be the twin file to yours.” She brought out a folding chair for him, Johnny sat before taking the file and flipping it open. First was the birth certificate.

**_Jacob Adam Jensen_ **

**_Mother: Sara Allyson Jensen_ **

**_Father: Mark Ryan Jensen_ **

Johnny read through the rest of the file which was almost identical to his own except that this Jacob Jensen was born ten minutes before Johnny. The notation left by Tessa in this file was slightly different.

**_Couldn’t settle him down after the Storm’s left with newly name Jonathan. According to the mother both had been put up for adoption, when the Jensen’s finally arrived they signed the certificate and left with Jacob about as quickly as they arrived. Really hope both boys will thrive. Find file for younger brother in file J.L.S.S.-Aug/10/87, also look for J.D.-Aug/10/87.  -Tessa Michaels._ **

Johnny shut the file as his brain sorted through the new information. He was adopted as Fury and Stark had suggested, and he had a twin. Setting the file about his brother aside Johnny laid out the three files MacKenzi had pulled and opened each of them. He didn’t realize that MacKenzi had come up behind him until two of the three files were slid away.

“You want this one,” She said tapping the lone file in front of him. He realized she was tapping the name; Jane Doe. He groaned.

“Great I don’t even have a name to go by,” He muttered, MacKenzi placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaving him to look over the file.

**_Jane Doe was admitted with early signs of labor. Gave no name, was pretty mum on the whole situation. J.D. was brought in by two men, neither offered their names. Dr. Mitchell delivered the twins, J.D. refused to sign either birth certificate, and wouldn’t name the twins. Nothing was said about a father and no one asked._ **

**_The men who brought her in said they were her family and that the adoptions for both twins had been filed and taken care of. Once she was rested the men helped her gather her things. She didn’t look at the twins once as they left. -Tessa Michaels._ **

The file joined his and Jacob’s on the desk before Johnny ran a hand over his face.  A cup was placed in front of him and he looked up to see MacKenzi return to her seat across the desk from him. She smiled softly.

“It’s a lot to grasp,” She said.

“What that I’m adopted, my mother gave me up, oh and I have a twin,” Johnny said with a rueful smile, “Yeah just a bit to take in.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I kind of know what you’re going through?” MacKenzi asked.

“You were adopted?” Johnny asked.

“Close,” She said, “I was a ward of the state.”

“Oh,” Johnny said, “What happened? I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t know much but my dad died in an accident and my mom was labeled unfit when I was a toddler,” MacKenzi said.

“Did she ever?” He didn’t know how to word the question.

“Try to get me back? Come visit me?” MacKenzi mused for him when he nodded she shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” He said, but she waved it off.

“So I bounced from home to home. Guess I was too much of a handful for families,” She shrugged, “I tried in high school but by then the families I stayed with didn’t really care. When I turned eighteen I got out. Got my own place with the money I saved up working at this tiny ass diner as a waitress, I work here part time and full time at a mechanics shop.

“Occasionally I’ll have co-workers from either place ask me to bake some things for them. It adds to the cash in my pocket, but I learned not to hold onto my past.” MacKenzi said with a brief flourish of her hands.

“What do you know about this nurse, Tessa Michaels?” Johnny asked to change the subject. The corner of MacKenzi’s mouth twitched as she pulled out her tablet and typed in the name.

“Hmm, Tessa Michaels was a Maternity Ward Nurse, she started here a few years before you were born. Changed hospitals a few years later, didn’t really mesh well with the others I would guess. She lives in Queens working at Queens Hospital now,” MacKenzi said grabbing a pen and jotting some stuff down on a piece of paper before replacing the tablet and tearing the paper off the note pad and passing it over to him.

“Thanks,” He said realizing she had given him the address to the hospital and contact information for Tessa Michaels herself.

“It’s amazing what one can find when they dig enough,” MacKenzi said standing and gathering the three files, “I’ll get copies of these for you.” She said disappearing from his sight quickly. Johnny folded the piece of paper and stood. This girl had helped him, put her job at risk for a complete stranger and had gotten him information on a woman who probably wouldn’t even remember him if he showed up to get information.

“Why didn’t they ever tell me?” He mused out loud.

“Maybe they didn’t want to make you feel like you were somehow different,” MacKenzi said from behind him slightly startling him. He turned and found an envelope in her hand, “Here this will hide it from prying eyes.”

“Thanks,” Johnny said taking the offered envelope from her hand.

“You should probably head out whoever you were on the phone with earlier is probably worried,” MacKenzi said.

“Yeah you’re probably right,” He said and held out his hand, “Thank you MacKenzi for your help.” She took the offered hand and he felt a warm sensation make its way through his system.

“You’re welcome Johnny and I hope you get the answers you are looking for,” MacKenzi said, “I also hope you’re able to locate your brother.” He grinned and headed for the door, as he pulled it open to step out she spoke up, “And Johnny,” He looked over, “Most people call me Mac or Kenzi.”

“Well Kenzi it was great to meet you, maybe we can meet again,” Johnny said with a tooth flashing grin before leaving.

_\--DoR--_

Jake sat in Tony Stark’s lab with his computer in front of him. Tony had given him a place to set up his search for Max and his fingers flew over the keys as he imported all the info they had on the man. Tony had connected Jake’s laptop into certain ports so all the information would appear on screens that were situated so Jake could walk around as he usually did without having to step away from the actual work.

He quickly acclimated to the style Tony worked with. His head however was fuzzy and he knew he would have to get some sleep or else Cougar would be dragging him to bed. As each file appeared on screens Jake put them in order of which he gathered them. The center screen had a facial recognition search ready to go Jake just had to import the final pieces of information.

“So Sargent’s Porteous and Alvarez seem a bit protective,” Tony mused.

“The military titles aren’t needed,” Jake said his fingers not pausing as he spoke, “But yes Pooch and Cougar are protective of me, Clay is too and,” Jake took a breath, “Roque was too before,” this time one hand lifted from the keyboard as Jake indicated to the screens, “This happened.”

“And the female?” Tony asked.

“Aisha only cares about Aisha,” Jake said both hands returning to his keyboard, “Too be honest if we can get this taken care of I’ll be glad to get as far from her as possible. Crazy badass bitch shot me,” Jake muttered.

“Well Steve will have a field day with that,” Tony said as Jakes fingers flew over the keyboard a few more times and then he hit the enter key. Max’s face appeared on one side of the center screen while a few more files were sorted into the proper screens and Jake stood cracking his knuckles as he went through each file just by touching each on the screens. He nodded and turned to Tony.

“Alright that’s all of it,” Jake said yawning, “Just so you know if you try and do anything to tamper with it a virus will be shot into your systems and I’m pretty sure JARVIS doesn’t want that. Right JARVIS?” Jake asked the AI he knew was listening even though he hadn’t yet said anything.

“Quite right,” A disembodied British voice floated through the room.

“How did you?” Tony stopped mid question, “Never mind you’ve hacked my security walls before, of course you’d know about JARVIS.” Tony walked up to the screens and looked at the man, “Doesn’t look like the type who wants to take over the world.” He mused.

“You didn’t see the Giant Vibrating Easter Egg from Hell,” Jake said and brought the picture up on one of the screens.

“What the Hell?” Tony asked.

“It’s called a Snuke. Dunno how many he actually has, but that one is locked up nice and tight. Pooch and I made sure of it,” Jake said.

“What’s it made to do?” Tony asked.

“From why I could gather before we locked it up,” Jake said, “Things like these are the reason new world maps would have to be made.”

“Do you plan on telling Fury about this?” Tony asked.

“Just what purpose would that serve?” Jake asked, “This is our problem if I can just find a schematic of the damn thing Pooch and I could disable any that Max may have when we find him.”

“I could easily tell him,” Tony said.

“You won’t,” Jake countered.

“Oh and why would you think that?” Tony asked.

“Simple you don’t trust Fury,” Jake said, “To be frank I don’t trust any of you, but you’re helping me find Max so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

“What about Romanov and Barton?” Tony asked.

“Sorry they’re nice and all but I have no plans to be stabbed in the back again,” Jake said. Then turned his attention back to the screens making sure he had everything, “JARVIS?”

“Yes?” The AI asked.

“Can you take all the information I have compiled, as well as match the face that I’ve got for the system and locate this man, we only know the Super Spook as Max,” Jake said.

“I’ll do my best sir,” JARVIS said and Jake grinned slowly.

“Thanks JARVIS,” With that Jake turned to Tony, “Okay sleep? Where are Cougar and I sleeping?” Tony raised a questioning eyebrow, “Not that it’s your business but since we all have horrors I figured you would understand the comfort of knowing that there’s someone there who will have your back.” Jake said. Tony nodded looking skeptical.

“We’ll head for the Rec Room and collect your team so you can all get some sleep,” Tony said leading the way out of the office and locking it. He led Jake down a couple corridors until they heard the sounds of bickering, slight laughter and a T.V. a few doors down. Tony led Jake into the Rec Room and all that the tall blonde wanted was to sleep for a day or two as he slumped against the wall letting his eyes slip closed.

“So this is the clone you spoke of?” The voice that spoke was accented but Jake couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes. Cougar’s scent invaded his senses, the oil Cougar used when cleaning his gun, leather, and a mix of spice with just a hint of chocolate was his first sign that Cougar was near him before he felt the shorter man lean up lightly against him.

“JJ man you look like a strong wind could knock you over,” Pooch said from somewhere in the location of where the T.V. was.

“Alright Losers,” Tony said I’ll take Alvarez and Jensen to a room, Nat do you mind getting Porteous and Clint can take Clay and ah Fadhil.” The other two nodded and Jake could hear them gather their stuff so he pushed himself off the wall bracing one hand on Cougar’s shoulder as he blinked his eyes open.

“Jensen you need to get a decent amount of sleep,” Clay said as Clint led him and Aisha from the Rec Room. Jensen just nodded to the retreating back. He grinned slightly to Pooch as Nat led him from the room leaving himself, Cougar, Tony and a blonde wearing what appeared to be armor.

“Who’s the blonde?” Jake asked to no one in particular.

“Jake that’s Thor,” Cougar said causing Jake to blink.

“Okay I really need sleep I’m hallucinating that there is a damned Norse God in this place,” Jake said shaking his head.

At the blondes obvious confusion Tony answered, “Thor, Jensen thinks he’s seeing things due to a serious amount of lack of sleep,” Tony said while Cougar passed Jake a couple of his other bags.

“Do you often make him work himself into a near comatose state?” Thor asked Cougar. Jake snorted trying to suppress an exhausted snicker at the innuendo.

“HE works himself into this state,” Cougar said hip checking Jake before grabbing the younger man before he fell over, “Okay and it’s time to get you into a bed,” Cougar said leading Jake to the door.

“I’ll see you in a bit Thor,” Tony said, “Remember don’t say a word about him to the Cap.”

“Wouldn’t Steven prefer to know about this clone?” Thor asked.

“Hard to say,” Tony said passing Cougar and Jake to actually lead them to a room. Jake wasn’t sure which direction Tony led them in all honesty the walls seemed to blur so he just kept an arm around Cougar and followed the dark haired man leading them.

While Jake’s body was near shut down mode his brain was still processing certain things. He was sure however, that Cougar had been paying attention along the way in case they needed a quick exit. So when Tony stopped at an open door Jake’s mind logically told him it had only been minutes since they left the Rec Room and not much longer since they had left Tony’s lab. Cougar looked into the room briefly before moving into it to double check it.

“We promised we wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize you or your team,” Tony said and Jake let out a tired scoff.

“And the last couple times we placed full trust in anyone,” He shrugged and lifted three fingers ticking them off as he listed, “Got backstabbed and burned by our handler, lost a teammate who cut a deal with the Super Spook who fucked us over, and a woman who has some serious issues with our CO, but she’s banging him instead of doing what she really wants to; thus leaving us stuck with her because she won’t leave until she and Clay handle unfinished business and the only bonus to her is she’s the only reason we have the money to do what we need to do,” Jake took a breath and turned to stare at Tony, “Why do you think all my files we have JARVIS going over have a virus protecting them in case any of you get any ideas,” Jake rubbed his face.

“Jake,” The blonde looked up at the Hispanic man, “Come on you need sleep.” Cougar said pulling the blonde into the room; he spared Tony one look, “If you have to wake him up before at least eight hours of sleep it better be because your JARVIS found what we needed.”

“Normally I would have something snarky to say to that but since your boy here looks like he could fall asleep standing right now I won’t,” Tony said and the other man nodded and hit a button on the wall letting the door slid shut in Tony’s face.

A silence hung in the air as Jake set his bags down. His brain had gone into autopilot mode now and he really had no desire to take over controls. All he wanted to do was sleep, a day of just being horizontal would be phenomenal in Jakes opinion, but he knew he wouldn’t get that. He felt a calloused hand on his shoulder guide him to the bed where he sat down on the edge.

“You need to get changed,” Cougar murmured.

“Umm how about I say screw that and sleep in what I’m wearing?” Jake asked.

“At least take off the boots,” Cougar said as he set about putting his own stuff down, keeping his rifle by the bed and his side piece on the night stand. Jake begrudgingly lifted one leg, and after bracing it on the edge of the bed began the tedious job of unlacing the worn military issue boots.

“Need to get new ones,” He said to himself as he pulled off the first boot and repeated the process with the other boot. He yawned as he tugged his shirt off deciding to repeat the attire he slept in earlier that morning when Cougar forced him to bed, “Hey Cougs did you know humans are the only animals that use a smile as an emotional response?” Jake asked randomly as he moved off the bed to pull down the corner closest to him.

“Huh,” was all Cougar said as he stripped out his clothes save his boxers and pulled a pair of sleep pants on. Jake shot him a lopsided grin before slipping under the covers in the bed. Cougar pulled the blankets back enough to retrieve Jake’s gun from his hip holster and placing it on the side table with his own. Jake’s glasses joined the hand guns before joining Jake in bed.

His head rested against Jake’s shoulder when the taller man wrapped his other arm around Cougars waist pulling him into the warm heat that was Jake Jensen. Jake brushed an exhausted kiss along the crown of Cougars head before resting his chin softly in the same area and slipped into the sweet darkness of sleep that beckoned him.

_\--DoR--_

Tony Stark walked into Nick Fury’s office after leaving the room that now held Sargent Alvarez and Corporal Jensen to talk to the older man. He saw Fury on a call; and by his posture and tone it had to be the Brass; so Tony sat and waited for either Fury to end the call deliberately cutting the person on the other end off or the phone call ending mutually.

“Stark what have you got for me?” Nick asked after the call ended; surprisingly to Tony’s notice seemingly amicably.

“The Losers are each getting some sleep, Jensen’s worse than the rest,” Tony said, “I think he’s worse than me when I get caught up in a project,” Tony rambled.

“Stark,” Fury growled, “Have the results come back?”

“Well no but we have the search for the Super Spook going,” Here Tony fidgeted a bit, “Though unless we get handed access to the files from Jensen directly we can’t actually do anything with the information; only JARVIS and Jake can.”

“Do I want to know?” Nick asked.

“Probably not but hey I live to be a pain in your ass,” Tony said, “The kid actually has viruses protecting all the files. If anyone; myself included tried to take them without him directly giving them to us,” Tony ran a hand through his hair with one hand and kind of waved at all the technology in Fury’s office, “Then the viruses will be shot into our systems and JARVIS and probably do some serious damage to the files as well. I’m sure he has backups somewhere, but I doubt I would be able to find them.”

“He say what the viruses would do?” Nick asked and Tony shook his head.

“No just that JARVIS probably wouldn’t like it; which means nothing good could come out of it,” Tony said, “He’s a crafty little shit I’ll give him that. If we can get their names cleared and all that jazz I may just have to hire him into Stark Industries.”

“How long before the blood tests are done?” Nick asked.

“Well Bruce told me earlier that besides the paternity test he was going to compare both sets of DNA just to confirm what we already know. I really do feel bad for both Storm and Jensen,” Tony said, “This isn’t going to be easy on them.”

“No it’s not,” Nick said, “My concern is how Rogers is going to handle this. It is after all his Serum infused DNA that was stolen.”

“So what are we going to do?” Tony asked, “Put the three of them in one room and let the Cap figure it out or what exactly?”

“We need to tell Rogers before we have all three of them sit down,” Nick said, “I just wish I knew who did this.”

“Jensen may be able to find out if he’s given the information he needs and where to look. I mean without justifiable reason I couldn’t look too far into his or Storm’s birth records. I even spoke to someone in the hospitals archives about the files and she was very curt with me. ME of all people,” Tony said, “No one has ever been curt with Tony Stark.”

“Umm what about your team and I?” Nick asked.

“Okay there are you guys,” Tony conceded.

“And Miss Potts as well as Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes,” Nick added and Tony threw his hands up in defeat.

“Okay I meant everyone else. Most people jump when I ask them to do something,” Tony said exasperated.

“Not everyone is swayed by Tony Stark,” Nick pointed out and Tony gave a resigned sigh.

“So now what hope we can get a hit on the Super Spook so the Losers can take out their problem as well as deal with the fact that Cap has two clones, and one of them is here in the building as we speak,” Tony said.

“Yes,” Fury said rubbing his temples, “Now please leave. Go bother Banner I’m getting a headache.” Tony gave the man a mock salute as he stood and began to leave before turning to look at the director once more.

“By the way you may want to send out a complete staff memo sans the Cap and inform everyone besides the rest of The Avengers not to say anything about Jensen’s appearance around the Cap,” Tony said and Nick nodded.

“You have a fair point Stark,” Nick said, Tony flashed him a toothy grin and slipped out of the office.

_\--DoR--_

Johnny pulled his car up to the address that Kenzi had given him. The apartment complex wasn’t much; but he didn’t dwell on it as he was at present hoping Tessa Michaels was home so he could talk to her. He shut the car off and headed for the doors. The doors were locked and Johnny figured only the tenants could buzz outsiders in.

He scanned the list of tenant names and floors until he found Michaels, T. Pressing down on the button he waited.

“ _Who is it?_ ” a feminine voice was heard from the other end of the intercom box Johnny took a breath and began.

“I’m sorry for bothering you ma’am but I was looking for a Tessa Michaels,” Johnny said.

“ _This is Tessa_ ,” The woman replied, “ _Who’s asking?_ ”

“Miss Michaels,” Johnny started, “My names Jonathan and what I need to speak with you about isn’t for any possible prying ears,” He paused, “Will you buzz me up? I promise this is important and I’ll even let you see my Identification upon arrival.” He waited in silence for a moment before luck it seemed was on his side.

_BUZZ_

Johnny slipped into the apartment complex and stepped into the elevator heading for the third floor. He took a couple deep breaths before the elevator doors opened and he made his way to apartment Three-C. He stopped in front of the door his hand raised to knock and felt a small bit of doubt rise in his stomach.  He clenched his hand that still held the envelope and steeled his reserve to do this.

He rapped his knuckles against the door loud enough that Nurse Michaels heard but not so loud that he was mistaken for a grudge wielding hot headed prick. His hand dropped back to his side and he heard footsteps approaching the door from the inside. He saw the door open but stop when the chain lock came to an end. Johnny pulled his wallet from his pocket and slid his license out before passing it through the opening. A lightly tanned hand took it and the door was only shut a moment before the chain was heard being undone and the door opened.

“How did you find me?” Tessa Michaels asked grabbing his arm and pulling him into her apartment and shut the door. Johnny gave her a glance over. Her auburn hair held no change in color and her forest green eyes looked him over waiting for an answer.

“A girl who works in the Southampton Hospital Record Archives,” Johnny said, “She found some information for me and gave me your address. Please Miss Michaels I need to know what you know from the night I was born.”

“Did you see the files?” Tessa asked and Johnny nodded, “Then you should have your answers.”

“Why did you leave the notes in the files?” Johnny asked.

“Maybe I thought one of you would come looking one day,” Tessa said with a shrug, but Johnny just raised a brow, “I don’t rightly know okay,” Tessa scrubbed her face, “Let’s sit.” She said as she ushered him to the couch. He set the envelope down on the coffee table as they sat and slid it to her.

“Weren’t you afraid someone who wasn’t me or my brother would go through these files and find the notes?” Johnny asked as Tessa looked at the copies of paper work she hadn’t seen in twenty-five years.

“Honestly those men and that woman gave me a sense of foreboding that I should have taken into account,” Tessa said, “She refused to give her name, the guys just seemed shady to put it bluntly. You and your brother were two of the calmest and up until the Storm’s came to collect you; quietest babies I have ever dealt with in a maternity ward.”

“What happened after my parents left with me?” Johnny asked.

“Your brother was hard to calm down once you were gone,” Tessa said she was looking at Johnny but her mind was looking back to that night, “This is what I can tell you about the night The Storm’s came to get you, and the Jensen’s came to get your brother,” Tessa said and began her story.

_\--Flashback--_

_The basinets were placed side by side and the boys were calm and quiet, cooing every now and then when Tessa made her rounds through the ward. She had taken to stopping between the cribs looking at the twins in amazement at how calm they were. She returned to her desk and looked at both their files frowning at what she had already read. The birth mother had left them nameless and didn’t even give them a second glance after they were born, just took off._

_She rested her head in her hands as she waited for the new families to come collect the boys. She prayed they would go to better families than the woman who had given birth to them. All the tests the Doctor had done on them made no sense to her but they were requested by the men who had brought the woman in. Across the room one of the twins cooed again and Tessa looked up to see a family of three looking at the boys._

_She stood catching the attention of the father and the family made their way in. They had a daughter who was about three with light brown hair. The daughter was being held by her father as Tessa walked up to them._

_“Good evening I’m Nurse Michaels,” Tessa said._

_“We’re the Storm’s,” The man said, “We’re here for one of the twins that were born today.”_

_“Right,” Tessa said walking over and picking up the younger of the twins and bringing him over to the Storm’s, “They are the calmest babies I’ve ever seen.” She said placing the baby in Mrs. Storm’s arms._

_“We were informed by the agency that there was one more thing we had to fill out,” Mr. Storm said._

_“Yes the twins birth mother refused to name them,” Tessa said stroking her finger along the baby’s cheek, “She didn’t sign either of the birth certificates so I’ll need you to name him and sign the certificates.” Mr. and Mrs. Storm nodded and he set the little girl down._

_“Stay right beside me Susie,” Mr. Storm said and the toddler nodded her head grabbing the leg of the pants he was wearing, and Tessa chuckled at the sight._

_“They’re adorable at these ages aren’t they?” She asked, Mrs. Storm nodded and Tessa led them to her desk where she flipped open the file for the younger twin and grabbed a pen, “What will you name him?” She asked her eyes drifting to the baby again._

_“We had been bouncing with two different first names,” Mr. Storm said, “Jonathan and Spencer, his middle name is going to be Lowell.”_

_“Daddy,” Susie piped up._

_“Yes Susie,” Mr. Storm said._

_“Why not both?” The toddler piped up. Mrs. Storm looked pensive._

_“Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm?” She asked looking at her husband._

_“It has a nice ring to it,” Mr. Storm said and nodded to Tessa who wrote it on the certificate before sliding the file and pen over to the Storm’s. Mr. Storm signed first before taking the newly named Jonathan from his wife so she could sign the certificate and slid it back to Tessa; who looked everything over and closed the file with a nod to the Storm’s._

_“That’s it,” Tessa said walking around the desk and stroking a Jonathan’s cheek again, “Take care little one,” Tessa said ‘and thrive’ she added silently as Mrs. Storm took the baby back and Mr. Storm picked up the toddler, “Drive safe going home, and take care.” Tessa said shaking Mr. Storm’s hand and placing a gentle hand on Mrs. Storm’s shoulder._

_“Thank you for your assistance Nurse Michaels,” Mr. Storm said as they made their way to the door, as the family left Tessa placed her hand on the now closed door and sighed. A piercing wail broke through the silence and Tessa jumped._

_Making her way to the noise she was shocked to find that it was Jonathan’s older brother. Quickly she picked up the remaining twin and walked around calming him down. She sat down at her desk after she had settled him back into his crib and grabbed the birth mothers file. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing a pen and opening the file and began writing a quick note._

**_~Jane Doe was admitted with early signs of labor. Gave no name, was pretty mum on the whole situation. J.D. was brought in by two men, neither offered their names. Dr. Mitchell delivered the twins, J.D. refused to sign either birth certificate, and wouldn’t name the twins. Nothing was said about a father and no one asked._ **

**_The men who brought her in said they were her family and that the adoptions for both twins had been filed and taken care of. Once she was rested the men helped her gather her things. She didn’t look at the twins once as they left. -Tessa Michaels.~_ **

_She shut the birth mothers file and opened Jonathan’s file. She knew if anyone found these notes trouble could arise, but she felt like she owed the twins this. That if in the future one of them came looking they would know how to find what they needed. With this in mind she began to write a note in Jonathan’s file._

**_~Boys were fine as long as they were near each other; when the Storm’s came for the younger of the two the older seemed to feel the distance after his brother was moved from nearby. Find file on older brother in file J.A.J.-Aug/10/87, also look for file J.D.-Aug/10/87. -Tessa Michaels.~_ **

_She shut the file and placed it with the other one and looked at the remaining twins until a cry broke out again. She stood and once again found herself staring at the remaining twin. She picked him back up and walked over to a rocking chair in the corner._

_“It’s alright little one,” She murmured taking a seat and rocking gently, “Your own family will be here soon.” The blue eyed baby stared at her as she spoke and she continued to murmur until he fell asleep to her rocking. This pattern went on for a few hours before another Maternity Ward Nurse came in._

_“Tess?” Shouldn’t you be off the clock?” The Nurse asked._

_“I’m waiting for the second family for the twins that were born today,” Tessa said nodding to the baby she had just managed to get back to sleep that she was now putting back into the crib._

_“Do we know where they are coming from?” The other Nurse asked. Tessa looked over the file._

_“New Hampshire,” Tessa said, “No idea when they left so I’ve got no clue when they’re going to get here. “ The other Nurse nodded and left the room. Tessa sat at her desk and rubbed her face. She closed her eyes for a moment before the remaining twin began to whimper. Tessa stood and made her way over to him again. She picked him up checking his vitals, his diaper and to see if he was hungry when the door opened. Tessa turned to see another family of three staring at her and the baby she held._

_“Good evening,” The husband said looking at Tessa, “We’re the Jensen’s and I’m guessing the baby you’re holding is the one we adopted.”_

_“Yes,” Tessa said bringing the baby over to them. Mrs. Jensen took the infant and both parents looked at him. Their oldest child was again female this one with dirty blonde hair and was roughly about five, “I will warn you he’s been unsettled since his brothers new family came to get him.”_

_“Not to be rude but we have a couple hours drive back to New Hampshire so if we could hurry up,” Mr. Jensen said._

_“Right of course,” Tessa said leading them to her desk, “I need to know what you’re going to name him.”_

_“Jacob Adam Jensen,” Mrs. Jensen said, Tessa nodded and wrote the name down and slid the file over for the Jensen’s to sign. As soon as that was done she did the same thing to Jacob as she had Jonathan stroking a figure down his cheek._

_“Take care little one,” She repeated what she had said to his brother before the Jensen’s left. Tessa sighted and returned to her desk. She looked over the certificate for Jacob Jensen and wrote a final note._

**_~ Couldn’t settle him down after the Storm’s left with newly name Jonathan. According to the mother both had been put up for adoption, when the Jensen’s finally arrived they signed the certificate and left with Jacob about as quickly as they arrived. Really hope both boys will thrive. Find file for younger brother in file J.L.S.S.-Aug/10/87, also look for J.D.-Aug/10/87.  -Tessa Michaels.~_ **

_Tessa personally took the records to the archives after copying the birth certificates, and setting the originals aside to go elsewhere. She slid the Jane Doe file in with the other J.D. files before moving on. The twins were both filed after another silent prayer wishing them luck, she slipped out of the archives after saying her goodbyes and goodnights with the archive keeper._

_\--End of Flashback--_

“I tried to forget you and your brother but I was unable to and then the news hit a few months ago and I nearly fell apart,” Tessa said, “First the New York news talking all about you and your team and then the World News talking about a black ops team being the cause of twenty-five children in Bolivia as well as the team being killed as well.” Johnny felt his blood run cold.

“Are you saying there is a chance Jacob is dead?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know how many Jensen’s are out there with the name of Jacob but I’ve prayed it wasn’t your brother since the news aired it,” Tessa said.

“Can you tell me what he looks like?” Johnny asked. Tessa pulled out a Stark Industries tablet and brought up the search engine she typed in his name and brought up social network pages. Tessa turned the tablet and Johnny’s eyes went as big as saucers, “JJ!” Johnny yelped.

“You knew him?” Tessa asked.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, but it’s not past tense Miss Michaels, I _know_ him,” Johnny said thinking about his dreams, “It’s going to sound seriously weird but I’ve known him at least since I was five.”

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked, “Did you move to New Hampshire or did he move to New York?”

“Neither,” Johnny said, “Do you believe in what people say about twins having a sort of sixth sense about each other?” Johnny asked and waited for an answer all the while trying not to fidget.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the deposit for College once it's sent in I'll be getting my course schedule... At this rate I should start getting organized and packed.... 
> 
> What did you all think of MacKenzi?
> 
> Obviously the notations were just copies from the beginning of the chapter so it should be pointed out the the additional listed files were added on after the initial notation but before the records were filed.
> 
> I'll take another run through this chapter later when it's not after 3a.m.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to ring in the New Year by adding a New Chapter. It's shorter then the last chapter but it's a good one. And I did a bit of extra research that I didn't do previously and found that the faster healing I gave Jake and Johnny was a good thing to go with. Hope everyone is looking forward to 2014... Hope everyone also had a SAFE New Years/

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter VI**

Tessa Michaels looked at the blonde in front of her. This was only the second time she had seen him in person and the first time he wouldn’t have remembered. Now he was asking if she believed in the theory that twins had a sort of sixth sense. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“I want to say no,” She said and Johnny opened his mouth so she hurried on, “But when I was the one who had to settle Jacob down when your family left to take you home,” Tessa said, “Now would you explain what you meant.” Johnny sighed and looked at his hands.

“At first I didn’t think much on it; I mean I asked my parents about it but they just said he was an imaginary friend. At one point when I was five I started seeing him in my dreams at night,” Johnny thought back to his formative years, “It was around that time I asked why I didn’t look like anyone in my family.”

“What did your parents say to that?” Tessa asked.

“My mom said I looked like one of my grandparents or something like that,” Johnny said, “I let it go but the dreams never went away. In regards to the dreams the told me not to confuse dreams with reality; so I didn’t. Over the course of the years I tried to bury the dreams into the recesses of my mind, but he was always waiting in my subconscious when it seemed like I needed him.

“At one point I saw him sitting on the side of a military issued truck talking into a radio but couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was with some guys, his team I would guess, and the others were talking amongst themselves before one gave an order and they got into the truck and took off,” Johnny paused and looked at Tessa, “Then Tony Stark and this man named Nick Fury showed up and started talking about how they had this theory and wanted a blood sample to prove said theory and how they thought it was possible I wasn’t actually a Storm and I let them take the sample, haven’t heard from them yet though.

“After they left I went to the storage unit that held my parents stuff. Mom died in a car accident when I was ten and dad was found guilty of murder when I was about fifteen Sue and I went to live with our, well I guess her aunt at her boarding house. Sue pretty much finished raising me as well as working at the Baxter Building with Reed Richards; she tried to get me motivated to learn what she was learning but I was, still am, rebellious. I took to cars and bikes and a friend of mine talked his dad into teaching me in his garage all I needed to know about cars,” Johnny said with a shrug, “But I’m getting off track.

“I guess I was still tired from last night, the whole Dr. Doom thing ya know?” At Tessa’s nod Johnny continued, “Well I had seen Jacob again last night in a brief dream and got a nickname at least to call him, JJ. At the storage unit today I fell asleep and JJ appeared in that dream and in my dream we were sorting through one of the boxes of files. Before his image disappeared he pointed to a piece of paper my subconscious held and said that he thought that was what I was looking for,” Johnny grinned sheepishly, “I sound insane.”

“To most people maybe, but you are the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four so it’s not too far of a stretch that you would have some kind of link with your twin,” Tessa said, “So what was the paper he mentioned?”

“A copy of my birth certificate,” Johnny said, “So I went to the Southampton Hospital and was allowed to the Records Archive and well you can gather the rest.”

“So what was the girl that helped you like?” Tessa asked.

“I shouldn’t say anything,” Johnny said, “She said she could lose her job for helping me like this.”

“Well she isn’t wrong but since she left a note in the envelope for you,” Tessa said handing him a small piece of paper, “I would assume she wanted you to at least stay in touch.” Johnny unfolded the paper and saw the quickly scrawled note.

_Johnny,_

_Don’t be a stranger shoot me a message or a call._

_I dare you to find me Torch._

_~MacKenzi_

Below her name was a cell number so he tucked the paper into his pocket. He chuckled at the use of part of his hero name, “Just another guy my ass,” He said.

“So tell me about her,” Tessa said.

“Not much to tell I didn’t even get her last name. Black hair blue eyes,” Johnny said, “Did her job and helped me a bit more by finding you,” Johnny said with a shrug.

“Well normally I wouldn’t condone breaking a rule like that, but after seeing you on T.V. I had wondered how you were doing,” Tessa said, “You grew up so well and thrived as I had hoped.”

“Ben would differ with you on that one,” Johnny said, “I washed out of NASA, wound up crashing a flight simulator into a wall after bringing two Victoria’s Secret models into it,” Tessa’s eyes widened.

“Jonathan!” She said in an almost reprimanding tone.

“What they were hot,” Johnny said with a shrug causing Tessa to roll her eyes.

“Just do me a favor and be careful with who you decide to go out with from now on. You don’t know who wants you for you Johnny not your fame,” Tessa said.

“You’re concerned about that?” Johnny asked chuckling, “Don’t worry they’re just flings.” He said waving it off. 

“So you’re a playboy,” Tessa mused, “I feel bad for the girl who helped you then. I also wonder if Jake is just like you in that aspect.” They spoke for a bit longer before Johnny’s phone buzzed. He pulled out the device and brought up his text messages.

_-Johnny where are you?-_

_-Sue I got side tracked sorry I’ll be back shortly.-_ He tucked his phone away and stood. Tessa stood a moment later and Johnny held a hand out to her.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Michaels,” Tessa shook his hand but raised a brow.

“Call me Tessa, Johnny,” She said to him.

“Alright Tessa,” Johnny said with a quick grin, “If I get any information on Jacob I’ll let you know.”

“Better yet if you find him, bring him to me so I can see him,” Tessa said as she passed the envelope back and led Johnny to the door.

“Deal,” Johnny said sliding the envelope into the pocket of his jeans. He left the apartment and headed to the elevator before turning and waving to Tessa before stepping into the elevator and leaning back against the wall while the elevator descended. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and groaned. ‘Can’t tell Sue about this yet’ he thought, ‘At least not until I have the answers from Fury and Stark.’

Johnny left the building quickly after stepping out of the elevator and headed for his car. Removing the envelope from his pocket while sliding in behind the steering wheel he leaned over and shoved the envelope into the glove compartment before starting the vehicle. He left the apartment complex and headed back to Manhattan. All the info he had collected during the afternoon bouncing around his skull. He had a twin who wasn’t just some figment of his imagination, and said twin was; by all accounts in the media; -how he had missed that was beyond Johnny- dead, but Johnny still saw him through the freaky twin sense.

What really got to Johnny though wasn’t the twin thing, nor was it that they were both adopted into two different families. No what bothered Johnny was how it all came to be. The woman who gave birth to them just took off without sparing them a second glance. Johnny didn’t understand completely, but then again he didn’t understand why extra tests needed to be run on he and JJ when they were born.

_‘Could it be that Fury’s theory is correct and JJ and I are the product of some Serum infused DNA?’_ Johnny thought, _‘If that’s the case then we could have been nothing more than experiments that were thought to be failed after the tests were run.’_ Johnny felt like bashing his head against the steering wheel as he maneuvered his car through the Grand Central Parkway. He flipped on the radio as **Three Days Grace** _‘Animal I have Become’_ came on. Johnny let the music blast as he drove through the Grand Central Parkway and over the Robert Kennedy Bridge making his way back to the Baxter Building.

After pulling into the parking lot he made his way into the building and onto the elevator heading up to the top floor. Crossing his arms behind his head he leaned back against the wall and watched as each floor lit up as he passed. As the last floor lit up the elevator stopped and the door slid open, Johnny stepped into the foyer of the top floor. He ran a hand over his face as he headed for the kitchen in need of something to drink his mind returning to the information he had gotten as well as JJ’s image appearing in his mind’s eye.

He was moving on auto-pilot as he entered the kitchen not realizing the others were in there at the table. Johnny moved to the kitchen running the information through his head completely unaware until there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around to see Reed’s arm returning to its proper length.

“Oh hey guys what’s up?” Johnny asked turning back to the fridge and opening it to get a drink.

“Johnny are you alright?” Sue asked.

“Hmm,” Johnny said, “Yeah Sue I’m fine just tired,” Johnny lied easily as he pulled a can of soda from the fridge, “I’m just going to go get some sleep,” He said popping the tab on the can and walking back out of the room heading for his own.

The other three members of the Fantastic Four looked at each other in confusion as the youngest of their group disappeared from their sight.

“Am I the only one who feels like Flame Boy seems off?” Ben asked.

“Nope,” Sue shook her head, “He seemed a bit off on the phone this afternoon as well.” Reed had a pensive look on his face before he sighed.

“He’ll bounce back,” Reed said with a shrug, “Johnny always does.”

_\--DoR--_

“Corporal  Jensen?” A British voice resounded through the room pulling Cougar from his sleep. He tried to sit up, but found Jake’s arm secure around his waist. Cougar lifted his head a bit to look at his younger partner. Jake for the first time in a while seemed at peace and rested which made Cougar grateful. The British voice spoke again, “Corporal Jensen?” Cougar returned to his previous alert state.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

“I’m sorry Sargent Alvarez I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” The voice said, “I’m JARVIS, Mr. Starks personal AI. You requested that Corporal Jensen not be woken unless something was found and the search he set up has completed.” Cougar blinked before nodding.

“How long have we been asleep?” Cougar asked.

“Roughly twelve hours,” JARVIS said causing Cougar’s eyebrows to nearly meet his hairline.

“Where is the rest of the team?” Cougar heard Jake ask.

“Corporal Jensen,” JARVIS said, “Your team is back in the Rec Room.” Jake removed his arm from Cougars waist and stretched before sitting up.

“JARVIS I told you,” Jake groaned a second after Cougar heard a vertebrae pop, “Call me Jake or Jensen. None of this Corporal stuff,” Jake said sliding off the bed and reaching for his glasses. Cougar grabbed the frames and pressed them in the blinder-then-a-bat Jake’s hand before moving from the bed himself.

“Sorry Jensen,” JARVIS said and Cougar wondered briefly if he heard what could have been a mollifying tone to the AI.

“It’s alright JARVIS,” Jake said waving the AI’s apology off, “Is Tony up?”

“No Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers convinced him he needed to get some sleep,” JARVIS stated.

“Alright I’ll head to Tony’s lab,” Jake said as he pulled on a whole new change of clothes, “Cougs you should go to the Rec Room make sure Clay and Aisha haven’t decided to restart that dance from Bolivia that set the hotel on fire.”

“Can you remember the way to the lab?” Cougar asked remembering how tired Jake had looked when Stark had led him into the Rec Room.

“I’ll be fine I’m sure if I get turned around JARVIS can turn me in the right direction,” Jake looked up to the ceiling, “Sound like a plan JARVIS?”

“Not a problem Jensen,” JARVIS said and Cougar nodded. He got changed before walking over to Jake and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss, slipping his side piece into its holster.

“Be safe,” Cougar said.

“You too, have fun with the team,” Jake said as they walked out of the room, “JARVIS can you override the code into Tony’s lab for me?”

“Of course,” The AI said as Jake and Cougar made their way down the hall. As they reached the Rec Room where they would separate Jake waved to his team before back tracking the route he was sure Tony had taken him twelve hours previously. It was freakishly early for any of Tony’s teammates to be up Jake figured but other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were walking around, Jake continued passed them getting stares at his purple shirt that read _‘Talk nerdy to me’_.

As he passed Dr. Banners lab he realized his thought about Tony’s teammates were asleep was off when he saw the Doctor in the lab with a tall blonde man. He could only see the profile of the man as he spoke with Banner but he knew instantly who it was and he observed the man, slowing in his walk to do so.

Steve Rogers, better known to most as Captain America was dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of khakis, he could have passed for someone who hadn’t been frozen in a block of ice for roughly seventy years had it not been for his hair. His blonde hair that looked so much like his own, and his clone Johnny from his subconscious expect Steve’s hair was styled in a way that was used in like the forties. Jake looked at him until Banner spotted him and minutely shook his head. Jake caught gesture and lifted his hand in a brief wave before getting out of Captain Rogers line of sight as the man turned obviously having caught Banner’s gesture as well. He got down to Tony’s office and slid inside locking the door as he heard Banner’s door opening.

“JARVIS keep the lights off,” Jake said taking a seat out of sight of the many windows. The lights stayed off, but that didn’t stop the frisson that shot up and down his spine somehow alerting him that someone was trying to see into Tony’s office.  Jake silently cursed his stupidity at observing the man that Fury and Stark theorized was his father.

If Banner’s reaction to Jake watching Captain Rogers was anything to go by, Jake figured the blonde man didn’t know there was a possibility that he had a son let alone possibly two if Johnny wasn’t just someone his mind created when he was younger to keep him company. On the other side of the door he heard footsteps recede and he stood heading for his work place from the previous afternoon.

“Okay JARVIS first off,” Jake said as JARVIS brought up the search results, “Do we have coffee, or something caffeinated in here?”

“Sir has an upgraded coffee machine in the corner,” JARVIS said.

“Upgraded how?” Jake asked walking over to the machine after spotting it.

“It’s voice activated,” JARVIS said.

“Oh perhaps I should wait for Tony,” Jake mused.

“No worries,” JARVIS said there was silence for a moment before the coffee machine started. Jake grabbed a mug and slid it into open spot and he watched as the coffee poured right into it, “I overrode the system Jensen.” JARVIS said as the stream slowed to a stop.

“Thanks JARVIS, I didn’t realize I was so out of touch with the real world that Coffee makers were now voice activated,” Jake said grabbing his coffee and returning to his station.

“Oh technically they’re not. Sir just didn’t want to always have to manually make coffee in the mornings,” JARVIS said and Jake detected an undertone of what could only be classed as amusement. Jake shrugged and went through the search results not sitting down, but tapping the screen to flit through names.

“Are these all locations where Max has been sighted or where he has a bolt hole set up?” Jake asked.

“A bit of both,” JARVIS said.

“Well is there any way to differentiate the two?” Jake asked and a minute later the search results were color coded.

“Red results are sightings, blue are bolt holes as you put it,” JARVIS said.

“Damn,” Jake muttered and returned to drinking his coffee and flitting through the results. When he ran out of coffee he took the mug back to the coffee machine and programed a second cup, “JARVIS can you somehow dig out some schematics for that Snuke thing?”

“I can try,” JARVIS said and Jake nodded before returning to the results. He was so focused he hadn’t realized when the door opened and that someone else was in the room until a hand landed on his shoulder. Military instinct kicked in and Jake grabbed the hand at the wrist and spun around to find a dark haired female staring at him.

“Who are you?” Jake asked not releasing his grip.

“Commander Maria Hill,” The female said, “You must be the tech Stark said he was helping. Though I must say you resemble Captain Rogers a great deal, especially from behind.”

“The names Jacob Jensen Ma’am,” Jake said dropping her wrist, “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way I have work to do,” He said returning to the results.

“Actually Doctor Banner sent me,” Hill said, “I was heading passed his lab and he asked me to bring this down to you,” Jake warily turned back to her and found a folder in her other hand. He took it and nodded to her as he set it on the work station. She nodded in return and left JARVIS locked the door behind her and Jake stared at the file marked Jensen, Jacob A. 

“I am guessing these are the results of my blood test,” Jake said.

“A copy actually,” JARVIS said, “Dr. Banner made sure the original copy went to Director Fury via Sir.” Jake nodded picking up the file. He paced a short distance and back staring at the file.

“Do I even want to know?” Jake asked turning the file over in his hands, “I mean sure I know I look nothing like my parents, nor do Jade and I hold any real resemblance with one another,” He tossed the file back onto the work station, “I have work to do,” He muttered putting the file out of his mind and checking each search result JARVIS had found on Max.

“Morning Jensen, JARVIS lights,” Tony said a couple hours after the sun rose. Jake was discarding locations and sightings that were old news to him, but that still left a lot for him to sort through. His only response to the dark haired man was a raised hand with the index finger raised. Wincing as the lights came on Jake sped read through the result he had up while Tony headed for the coffee maker, “JARVIS did you mess with the machine again?”

“Sorry Sir but Jensen was just going to wait for you and I didn’t think we wanted him falling back to sleep,” The AI said.

“Just fix it please,” Tony asked.

“”Of course Sir,” JARVIS said. Jake finished what he was reading and sorted it to one screen while those he had discarded were on a different screen. He had just brought up another result when Tony pulled him away from the screens.

“Tony I have got to get this done,” Jake said as he turned to the man.

“You seriously do work yourself into a near comatose state,” Tony observed looking at the system Jake had set up for sorting the results.

“I’m the best tech my teams had,” Jake said with a shrug, “Believe it or not that’s not me flaunting my skills,” Jake knew he was rambling but couldn’t help it, “Every other Comms and Tech Expert they had join transferred out after their first couple missions. Some took Roque’s threats seriously and others, well according to Pooch the others couldn’t handle the team as a whole. Hell once I joined we began having sniper issues,” Jake paused, “Though that could have been because of me,” He shrugged, “Not my problem if they couldn’t handle me. We got Cougar in the end and he’s just what we needed to finish the team,” Jake said.

“Jensen I have managed to find the schematics you asked for,” JARVIS said.

“Thanks,” Jake said turning from Tony to find the file he was looking for on the screens. He pulled up the picture of the Snuke and the schematics JARVIS found he compared the two for a moment before running a hand through his hair. Tony walked up behind him and literally snatched the picture of the Snuke off the screen and brought it down onto the work station. After hitting a few buttons the picture took on a 3-D form letting Jensen get a better look. Jake nodded to the dark haired man and expanded the schematics to be able to properly pinpoint each and all imperative parts to the thing.

Tony grabbed Jake’s mug and went to get him a refill as well as a cup for himself when the file caught his attention.

“Bruce gave it to you I see,” Tony said.

“Actually he had Commander Hill bring it to me,” Jake said.

“Have you looked at it yet?” Tony asked.

“Got too much to do,” Jake said still going over the schematics and the 3-D image of the Snuke.

“Not that he didn’t debate over it,” JARVIS said his tone dry.

“Okay seriously that has got to be the only AI I have ever heard of having a personality,” Jake said and Tony smirked.

“I must say you handled him better than the Cap,” Tony said, “Then again you did know about him before he randomly spoke to you.”

“What did Captain Rogers do?” Jake asked not looking up from his current project.

“I swear the Capsicle jumped a few inches off the floor,” Tony said with a chuckle as he went to deal with the coffee, “He will adamantly deny it though.”

“He caught Cougar off guard this morning,” Jake said off handedly, “He’ll deny it too. In his own way,” Jake shrugged moved the 3-D image off to the side minimized the schematics and took the mug Tony held out to him, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Tony said as the door opened and Dr. Banner came in, “Hey Bruce,” Tony greeted the Doctor who looked at Jake’s back.

“Steve almost saw him this morning,” Banner said.

“Oh and how did that go over?” Tony asked.

“When you have been in the area’s I’ve been in you learn how to get out of sight,” Jake said.

“Meaning what exactly?” Tony asked.

“Simple I slipped in here before he got out of Dr. Banner’s lab and made sure JARVIS kept the lights off and just kind of hid out of his line of sight until he left,” Jake said with a shrug.

“And the Super Soldier couldn’t spot you?” Tony asked brows rising, Jake just shrugged again still not looking at either man.

“When you’re in the field and hacking into enemies computers to get information you’ve got to make yourself as near invisible as possible. Even if it means blending in plain sight,” Jake said finally turning to face the other two men. The file once again in his hands he was looking at it like it was a foreign entity, “You both already know what these say correct?” He asked and the two nodded, “Alight,” Jake let out a sigh and opened the file.

He skimmed through the test they ran solely on his blood alone, “Positive for some of the Super Serum that was injected into Steven Grant Rogers,” He noted what percentage of the Serum was in his DNA while he didn’t have the same amount of the Serum in him that Captain Rogers had, but given what he knew about his Basic training records he had an above average endurance, speed and durability. He healed quicker than his teammates, most of the time, and he much to his chagrin if he didn’t keep his goatee still got carded. He had been on par with his team and fellow recruits in strength, his eyesight sucked, but he didn’t get as sick as often as the others either.

He took a breath and flipped the page to the paternity test already knowing what it would say. He looked at the two charts that showed half the alleles matching up. He sighed and bit his lip. He couldn’t deny it, the truth was right in front of him in bold font _**‘Paternity – Positive’**_. There was one more page to the file and he flipped over to it. He was sure his heart stopped as he saw another DNA test.

“Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm,” Jake read, “Born August tenth nineteen eighty-seven; DNA test compared alongside of Jacob Adam Jensen, born August tenth nineteen eighty-seven. DNA matched,” He looked at Tony confused, “Who?”

“JARVIS,” Tony said, “Bring up our file on Johnny Storm.”

“Yes Sir,” JARVIS said and Tony nodded to the screen behind Jake. The tall blonde turned to the screen as the picture and information came up in front of him. He rubbed his eyes but the picture never changed. Jake dug into his tech bag that he had left in Tony’s lab and pulled out a pad of paper and pen and took down the known address for Johnny Storm.

“I… He’s,” Jake couldn’t formulate a sentence it was like his brain had successfully short circuited.

“Jake meet your twin,” Tony said wryly. Jake stood there staring at the photo as he read the info:

_**‘Johnny Storm** _

_**AKA: the Human Torch** _

_**Team: Fantastic Four** _

_**Age: 25** _

_**Location: The Baxter Building in Manhattan New York** _

_**Personality: Hot headed, playboy, doesn’t always listen to orders.** _

_**Johnny Storm and the rest of the Fantastic Four were involved in an incident in space a couple months back. An exposure to a cosmic cloud in space gave them the abilities they now have. Johnny can manipulate fire. It’s our belief that Johnny was born using Serum infused DNA from Captain Rogers after Project Rebirth was a success.’** _

Jake’s brain was slowly rewiring itself, _‘He wasn’t some imaginary friend’_ Jake thought slowly. The eyes were the same his hair shorter then Jake’s, but was the same color. For the past fifteen years Jake thought this man was a creation of his mind. Now he stared at a picture of the man who he had seen in his subconscious grow from boy to man. Jake knew only one thing at the moment, he had to find Johnny Storm.

“Jake?” Tony was shaking his shoulder. Jake looked at the older man, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jake said his brain screaming at him to find a way to his twin, “I think I need a break,” he said, “JARVIS save my progress.” Jake said heading for the door.

“Yes Jensen,” JARVIS said.

“Oh where is Captain Rogers right now?” Jake asked really not wanting to run into the man who was biologically his father while the man was most likely unprepared for something like this.

“Captain Rogers is in the Gym,” JARVIS replied.

“Okay,” Jake said, “That’s good,” He sighed and walked out of Tony’s lab. He gave a groan as he realized he only knew the way to the hanger of the building. With a sigh he slipped into an office not far from Tony’s and went straight for the computer. _‘Who doesn’t password protect his laptop?’_ Jake thought as the main screen appeared and he slipped into the system and dug out a map of the building. His eyes flew across the map starting from Tony’s lab and finding an exit that will take him to the street. Thinking quickly he found the room he and Cougar had slept in and found a route to the same exit from there. He memorized the route before backtracking and leaving no footprint that he had been there before closing down the computer and making his way back to his and Cougar’s room to change. It wasn’t until he entered the room he realized he still held the file and pad of paper.

He passed the Rec Room without anyone on his team or the other three who were in there noticing him making a straight shot to his room. He entered and quickly showered trimmed his goatee upon realizing it was needed and changing into a pair of black cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt pulling on a the now sleeveless hoodie from the near disastrous mission in the Port of L.A.

Pulling his boots back on and his gun as well as his fingerless gloves he tore the top piece of paper off the pad and left the room with the address and the file and followed the map that his memory had retained to the exit. He kept a normal pace to not attract attention from unwanted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He checked his wallet making sure he had money and let out a sigh of relief as he exited the building with no fuss. Flipping up his hood he hailed a cab.

“I need to go to the Baxter Building,” He told the driver as he slid into the backseat. He was on a mission of his own right now and he couldn’t have his team with him.

“You another Fantastic Four fan?” The driver asked, “If so you’ll be lucky to get passed the doorman.”

“Not a fan per say and I’m not concerned about the doorman,” Jake said as they made their way towards Manhattan and the Baxter Building.

“You’re not some Anti-Superhero are you?” The driver asked.

“No just an old friend of Johnny’s,” Jake lied easily. When they pulled up to the Baxter Building Jake paid the driver and slipped out and disappeared into a small group of people whispering amongst themselves. Jake paid no heed to them as he watched the doorman pull open the outer door as a blonde woman and a black woman came out and stopped to talk to the doorman. The small crowd let out frenzied whispers and a few surged towards the two women calling out _‘Sue’_ or _‘Invisible Girl’_.

Jake saw his chance as the doorman tried to hold back those who had moved forward. The blonde and her friend made their way to a waiting car and Jake slipped passed them unnoticed and into the building. He stopped at the elevator bank and hit the button. The doors opened and Jake hit the button for the top level. The doors slid shut and Jake tried to settle his nerves.

He had expected it to be harder to get out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building and passed the doorman, but his instincts had never really left him, when the final floor lit up and the bell dinged the doors opened into a foyer. He took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator.

“Sue?” A familiar sounding voice called from another room, “You and Alicia just left did you forget something?” He closed his eyes and could hear footsteps heading his way, “It’s not like you to forget something sis,” The voice died away before it became tense, “You’re not Sue. Who are you?” Jake opened his eyes and found himself staring into identical blue eyes.

Johnny Storm stood not too far from the door way to one room his hands lighting up into balls of flame. Jake raised his hands in a placating gesture. He had no chance to say anything when Johnny shot a fireball at him. He reacted on instinct and dodged out of the way.

_\--DoR--_

“Reed! Ben!” Johnny called as the man in the hoodie dodged away from the fire ball. He heard Ben coming and Reed joined him moments later. The man wasn’t trying to fight back just dodging the fire balls Johnny threw at him. Johnny threw two consecutive fire balls and the other guy dodged the first one but hissed as the second one grazed his arm.

“Damn the report wasn’t kidding about you being a hot head,” The guy snapped.

“Johnny hold off a moment,” Reed said and then turned his attention to the man now rubbing his arm, “Who are you?”

“Jeez are you going to let me answer or let the pyro over there turn me into something they wouldn’t be able to sell at KFC?” Something about the voice struck a chord with Johnny and he arched an eye brow.

“Just relax,” Reed said, “Tell me who you are.” The man lifted his hands to his hood and pulled it back.

“Johnny knows who I am,” Johnny’s eyes widened as he took in the glasses, spiked blonde hair, identical features and identical blue eyes, and a slight smirk. For the second time in about as many days Johnny was unable to form a sentence.

“Johnny do you know him?” Reed asked and Johnny nodded mutely.

“I don’t know who you are kid but you mind telling us who you are and how you managed to silence Johnny?” Ben asked. Johnny took a step towards the man who looked like JJ.

“Is this real or am I just dreaming again?” Johnny asked as he stood in front of JJ.

“This is reality Johnny,” JJ said.

“Then you know,” Johnny said and JJ nodded.

“Okay Reed can you do something about this it’s starting to weird me out,” Ben said which made Johnny turn.

“Johnny who is this?” Reed asked.

“Formal Corporal Jacob Jensen,” JJ said and Johnny watched Reeds eyes widen.

“Johnny would you like to explain why a man whose entire team that caused the deaths of twenty-five kids is here, very much alive?” Reed asked and even behind him Johnny could feel JJ bristle.

“My team and I didn’t kill those kids,” JJ said in a low tone, “You would be wise to know complete facts Dr. Richards before assuming you know something about someone.” Ben stepped in front of Reed as Johnny looked at JJ.

“Jake calm down,” Johnny said, “No one knows the full story.”

“I’m sure Director Fury does,” Jake muttered and Johnny’s eyes widened.

“You know Fury?” Johnny asked.

“Just met him yesterday actually,” Jake said, he was about to continue his stomach growled. Jake winced and Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know when you last ate?” Johnny asked and Jake’s face went passive, “You have to think about it?”

“Well I’ve been pulling a lot of all-nighters and any sustenance I had was caffeinated or sugary in some way,” Jake shrugged, “You should know,” He murmured so only Johnny could hear, “You saw me at my laptop.”

“Let’s find you some food,” Johnny said, “Reed, Ben come on we’ll explain everything in the kitchen. Sue’s going to freak that we didn’t wait for her though,” Johnny said leading his missing twin to the kitchen Reed and Ben sharing a brief glance before following.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there... Hopefully the next chapter will shed a bit more light on the whole situation.. 
> 
> Oh and I borrowed the term 'Bolt Hole' from the Author: Sherrylin Kenyon. She writes a series about a few factions, Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, Squires and Daimons. If you're interested in her look up her name on google... Can't miss the book page for one of my favorite Author Goddesses.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Storm grew up having dreams of a boy that looked like him his parents told him not to confuse dreams with Reality.  
> Jake Jensen had the same dreams but it was his sister who told him to remember where dreams and imagination end and reality starts.
> 
> When you have a set of twins who grow up apart, no knowledge that they have a twin out there and share a link that defies most of the special twin sixth sense it gets hard to figure out if what you're seeing is in fact reality or if it's still a dream when you meet face to face.
> 
> And why does Nick Fury take a massive interest in these two men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... I started college and was trying to get this done while acclimating to my class schedule and the campus. But yea so here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy.

**Is This a Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter VII**

“What do you mean Jensen’s missing?” Fury asked Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow wondering just how many ways a person could say someone was missing.

“Um he’s not in the building,” Tony said, “JARVIS can’t find any sight of him even in the surveillance footage,” Tony shrugged, “Honestly Nick I don’t know any other way to explain that Jacob Jensen isn’t here and hasn’t been for at least a few hours.” Of course it wasn’t hard for Tony Stark to narrow down just where Jake Jensen was. Though he should have thought about it as the hacker left his lab, Tony just really wanted to know how he found an exit to the building.

“Stark,” Fury growled rubbing his temples, “You better find him. We don’t need people getting sight of him and mistaking him for someone else.”

“Like who the Cap, or Storm?” Tony asked, “I can tell you he wouldn’t be mistaken as either with the goatee and glasses.”

“I’m serious Stark,” Fury said.

“Just relax Nick,” Tony said rolling his eyes, “Jensen will be fine he probably just hacked into the system, found a route out and went for a walk. He’s probably a bit antsy about being around people he doesn’t know and separated from his team. He’ll be back after he’s cleared his head.” ‘I hope,’ he added silently.

“Fine but I want to see him as soon as he gets back,” Fury said, “Now go inform his team.” That made Tony wince. He did not like the prospect of having to inform Jake’s team that their hacker had taken off after finding out his biological father was a man who had been on ice for roughly seventy years and that he had a twin brother. He didn’t want to think about how Alvarez was going to take it.

“Of course Nick, because Tony Stark is your errand boy,” Tony couldn’t be bothered to hide the sarcasm in his tone. He stood and headed out of Fury’s office. Once he was a decent distance from the Directors office Tony leaned back against a wall propping one foot up against it and ran a hand over his face. He really didn’t want to tell the Losers that their Comms and Tech expert had taken off. Sure he was almost one hundred percent sure where Jake was, but he had no plans of going to the Baxter Building and interrupting that particular family reunion. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention.

“Tony?” Steve Rogers stood near him, “Everything alright?” The genuine look of concern on the Super Soldiers face made Tony straighten. The animosity that the two had held before the Chitauri attack on New York had melted from them and a friendship had formed between them. Tony had helped Steve acclimate to the twenty-first century once he had returned to New York after his cross country road trip.

Steve himself had taken to keeping Tony company in his Workshop while the genius worked on whatever was floating through his head. They didn’t really need to talk just the companionship was enough. Steve also did what he could to make sure that Tony ate and actually slept, the latter of the two was tricky; most of the time he compromised with Tony just crashing on the couch in the Workshop. The friendship was still rocky at best and while Tony wanted to tell Cap that he had two kids who were like him in their own ways; Tony knew he couldn’t; not yet anyway.

“Yeah Cap I’m fine,” Tony said pushing away from the wall, “Just tired you know?” Steve nodded but something in his eyes told Tony something wasn’t adding up to the taller man, “Are you okay Cap?” Tony asked.

“I want to say yes,” Steve said his brow furrowing, “But honestly I think I’m seeing things.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked afraid he may already know the answer.

“Yesterday I saw you walking to your lab with a guy who looked like me, but there were slight differences, and I thought I saw him slipping into your lab this morning while you were asleep,” Steve said, “It’s odd right?” Steve looked at Tony his eyes begging Tony to tell him something. What though, Tony couldn’t say.

“Cap the guy I was helping is a Comms and Tech Expert whose team got screwed over. I’m just helping him find what he can’t do without some additional search networks. I’ve got to say the kids done well so far but he trusted my genius enough to ask for help so he and his team are staying here until he can find the information he needs to find this guy named Max. It’s possible you just saw him at an angle where he resembled you,” Tony said, Steve took in what he had been told.

 “What exactly is his team?” Steve asked.

“Come with me I’ll introduce you to them,” Tony said, “Jensen; he’s their Comms and Tech guy, isn’t here right now he managed to get passed our security and I’d guess went for a walk in to clear his head. He had some information dropped on him. He’ll be back, find what he needs and will hopefully be out of our hair, now let’s go see the Losers.”

“Tony that’s not the nicest thing to say about people,” Steve admonished.

“No that’s actually what they call themselves,” Tony said leading Steve down the corridors to the rec room. “Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay, Sargent Linwood Porteous, Sargent Carlos Alvarez and Corporal Jacob Jensen. They’ve got a female with them who’s a walking trust fund from what I’ve gathered.”

“So what kind of team are they?” Steve asked wording his question differently.

“Oh right,” Tony said, “With the exception of the female, Aisha ah Fadhil; they are a burned Special Forces, Black Ops team.” They turned the final corner and entered the Rec Room. The Avengers who were already there seemed to be getting along with the Losers. Tony noticed Alvarez sitting away from the others watching the door. He had perked up slightly when Tony had entered but when he saw it wasn’t Jake with Tony he settled back in.

“Anthony, Steven it’s good to see you,” Thor said in his booming voice.

“You too Thor,” Tony said, “Losers, Miss ah Fadhil,” The men and woman in question turned to him and Sargent Porteous’ eyes widened when he saw Steve.

“Yes,” Alvarez spoke before Porteous.

“Now might not be a great time for this,” Tony rubbed his neck, “But Jake’s gone.” Alvarez stood slowly and Tony now realized why he was called Cougar as he slowly made his way over. The shorter man was nearly stalking him like prey.

“What do you mean?” The Hispanic asked.

“He got passed security and isn’t in the building,” Tony said in a bored tone, “Honestly between you and Fury I really don’t know how many more ways to say Jensen is gone, or missing, however you prefer.”

“Okay,” Porteous said, “And the tall blonde behind you is?”

“Ah right,” Tony said, “Losers, Miss ah Fadhil; this is Steve Rogers,” He gestured to the taller man behind him, “Steve these are the Losers and Aisha ah Fadhil.” Alvarez offered his hand.

“Carlos Alvarez,” He said as Steve took the proffered hand, “Most often referred to as Cougar.”

“Why Cougar?” Steve asked as Porteous moved towards them.

“Because the little bastards fast, can climb just about anything, has a scrappy disposition, as well as amazing hearing and eyesight. He’s our Sniper,” Porteous said holding out his hand, “Linwood Porteous, Pooch as my team calls me. Transportation and Heavy Weapons,” He stepped back and Clay moved forward.

“Franklin Clay,” The Losers CO said holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you all,” Steve said after Aisha had finally greeted him in her own way, “So Tony says you were burned by some guy named Max,” Steve said and Cougar snorted.

“ _Y entonces algunos_ ,” The sniper muttered in Spanish before returning to his perch,

“Forgive Cougs,” Pooch said, “He’s not much of a talker to begin with usually only JJ can get him to talk. Most of what he says comes out in Spanish, but yea we got burned and then our SIC betrayed us. It’s still a bit raw.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said.

“No worries,” Pooch said, “So I’m guessing you’re the one Barton called the Cap.”

“Or Capsicle,” Tony said Steve gave an exasperated sigh.

“Tony when are you going to drop that nickname?” Steve asked.

“Never,” Tony said, “Because it’s true. You were on ice for around seventy years,” Pooch’s eyes widened again.

“Huh,” Pooch said, “Not bad for a guy who should be in his ninties.”

_\--DoR--_

“Guys we’re back!” Four heads turned to the kitchen doorway as Sue Storm announced her and Alicia’s return. One head in particular took a worried visage.

“In the kitchen Sue,” Reed called out and Jake watched the door warily as he heard two sets of footsteps approach the door. The room only had one exit and Jake; who hadn’t been thinking logically; had taken a seat furthest from the door back against a wall. He could get out of there if he was fast enough, but leaving Johnny to answer the questions Jake was sure Sue would have was the furthest thing from fair. 

“Hey Reed, Ben Joh-“ Sue’s voice died off as she entered the kitchen and Jake saw her eyes flit from Johnny to himself and back. He tensed ready to bolt as soon as the two women were clear of the door.

“Hey Sue,” Johnny said looking at Jake. Jake was pretty sure Johnny was waiting to see if he was going to take off and really Jake wanted to but as Johnny rested a hand on his twins shoulder Jake visibly relaxed.

“Who’s this?” Sue asked motioning to Jake.

“Who’s who?” Alicia asked as she made her way over to Ben and Jake noticed the cane for the first time.

“It seems Flame Boy has a twin,” Ben said gruffly as he wrapped an arm carefully around Alicia’s waist and pulled her closer to him. Sue was still staring between Jake and Johnny; the former staring warily back, while the latter kept his hand on Jake’s shoulder to keep him from taking off, but somehow still keeping a relaxed posture in his chair.

“Johnny?” Sue asked.

“Sue meet Jake,” Johnny said grinning easily, “Jake my lovely, wonderful, brilliant sister Sue.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jake said his voice slightly stilted, “Johnny said you were into science...” Jake trailed off rubbing his neck. Johnny raised an eyebrow at Jake while Ben chuckled.

“Seems Flame Boy is the one able to actually talk to women,” Ben said causing Jake to rub his neck.

“Ben be nice,” Alisha murmured.

“Jake it’s nice to meet you as well,” Sue said having finally moved from the door over to sit by Reed, “Someone want to fill me in?” Johnny and Jake exchanged a look before Jake slid the file he had brought with him over to Sue. He had already gone over this with just Johnny, Ben and Reed and figured he’d let Sue just go over the file first. His leg started shaking slightly; things had gone fairly smoothly when it was just Reed, Ben and Johnny, but he didn’t know how Sue would handle it.

Jake stood; unable to keep still a minute longer and started gathering the dishes the four men had used earlier when Johnny had made them all something to eat. He caught Reed opening his mouth to say something but Johnny cut him off.

“Reed don’t,” Johnny said softly, “He has to move when he’s stressed.”

“How do you know that?” Sue asked not raising her gaze from the file her eyebrows had already disappeared behind her bangs. Now it was Johnny’s turn to rub his neck.

“Hey Sue do you remember when I was five and I mentioned seeing a kid my age in my dreams?” Jake looked up from putting the dishes in the sink. This had been a slightly sticky point that Johnny and Jake had to explain to Reed and Ben, but how did one go about telling their sister that the imaginary friend he had as a child was the exact opposite of an imaginary friend. Jake himself didn’t even know how he was going to tell Jade.

“Vaguely, Mom and Dad told you not to confuse dreams with reality,” Sue said flipping to the next page Jake chuckled.

“What?” Johnny asked looking at Jake.

“Nothing really just when I told Jade about my “Imaginary Friend” she said I needed to remember where dreams and imagination ends and reality sets in,” Jake said, “Just find it ironic that someone in both our families said something to the both of us that is so similar in context but still different in wording.” Sue looked up at him.

“Okay I understand what this is saying. You had a paternity test done that came out positive for you being related to a Steven Grant Rogers, but what is this Super Soldier Serum?”

“Seriously you guys don’t pay much attention to the Avengers do you?” Jake asked turning to face the table,” The Super Soldier Serum was used to create Captain America.” All eyes were on him but only Johnny wasn’t shocked, “Honestly Reed you should have figured it out, you’re friends with Tony Stark after all.”

“Huh well that makes sense,” Sue said and then turned to the final page and saw the proof that Jake and Johnny were indeed twins. She stared at the near identical test results with the exception of the cosmic radiation running through Johnny. Jake knew what she was reading. While both he and Johnny had matching levels of the Serum in their bodies Johnny had the radiation boost that Jake didn’t, “Is there any way to verify this?” Sue asked and Jake felt an eyebrow raise in an almost Cougar like move.

“You need,” He stumbled over his words, “Verification?” Sue nodded and Jake snorted, “You think this is falsified. I saw the file on Johnny myself. Tony had JARVIS bring it up for me to look at.” Jake ran a hand through his hair as frustration he hadn’t felt since being stuck in Bolivia before Aisha had thrown herself into their lives began to make a reappearance in him, “How’s this for verification? You may have grown up with Johnny Storm being a Playboy, but how about growing up roughly two states away and going to sleep only to find said Playboy in your mind’s eye.  

“I saw him periodically in my subconscious from the age of five. I also know that when he was ten your mother died in a car accident and your father couldn’t save her thus blaming himself for her death.” Jake was rambling now remembering once again that little boy still dressed in the black clothes leaning against an invisible wall, knees pulled up to his chest and hands locked around his knees, “I wanted to help him when I saw him at ten. I was more concerned about him then my own problems at home when I fell asleep at my desk and saw him like that. Now how about we skip a head a few years, and by a few years I do mean not that long ago.

“I have been working my ass off to find a Super Spook who burned my team and I,” He shot a pointed look to Reed and began a usual pace, “We were stuck in Bolivia for about four months or so. Cougs and I working at a doll factory, do you realize how screwed up that is? Pooch was working at a garage and Clay and Roque, Shit their evenings consisted of drinking and Cockfights. Clay had a massive Vendetta against the man and in the end we lost Roque.

“Aisha threw herself into our lives and turned our world on its axis. Next thing we know we are back in the states via coffins and we are working on hijacking a military chopper and then an armored truck under the impression that it was Max as Aisha had claimed he’d be in it. Was he? No; inside with armed guards was a carrier drive that did me no good without its decryption key. I had to go undercover into one of the Goliath buildings to get the key. I got the key got chased through the building and Cougar had to take out the three security guards that were on my tail.

“Fast forward a bit,” Jake took a breath, “We find out Aisha’s the daughter to the man Max had sent us in to do his dirty work for him, we go to inform Clay who’s been shacking up with her; I get shot she gets away. After some debate we decide to confront Max, turns out to be a setup and Roque’s no longer on our side. Cougar, Pooch and I find ourselves staring down the barrels of a legit firing squad while Clay is being taken to God knows where. Pooch gets shot Aisha comes out of nowhere with a fucking rocket launcher.”

“What does this have to do with Johnny?” Sue asks.

“Trust me I’m getting there,” Jake said through gritted teeth as he paced to the window in the kitchen and looked out over the city, “So after we get free of the morons with guns and get Pooch patched up we all go our separate ways, Cougar going to a high location for the best aim Aisha, Pooch and I looking for Max and Clay gunning for Roque. We didn’t find Max what we did find was an active Snuke; which is basically a giant vibrating Easter egg from Hell by the way. The damn thing is meant to wipe out the entire Port of L.A. and it was active and Max had the pressure trigger.” He could feel all eyes on him; Alisha’s included.

“Now given the fact that the Port of L.A. isn’t a giant crater at this moment then obviously we got Max right? Nope, bastards still out there. We got the pressure trigger and it’s locked in storage until Pooch and I can find a way to defuse it. Roque was our Demolition guy but now it falls on us. Now after that we convinced Clay to let us get Pooch home to Springfield in time for his son to be born. We went to my nieces Junior League Soccer Championships which I will not go into detail and after that I pulled a forty-eight plus hour manic search; no sleep save for a few times I dozed off and one of these times I swear to God when I saw him he was floating in water, dressed in a blue jumpsuit, with black gloves and boots.

“Next time I saw him was a little before two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents thought it would be interesting to try and scope out our safe house. Johnny looked about as drained as I felt but we were able to talk for once,” Jake returned his gaze to Sue, “How’s that for verification. Johnny and I appear to have that theoretical twin sixth sense thing going on. Ask him he will tell you exactly what times he has seen me as well.”

Sue looked at to her brother who nodded in confirmation to what Jake said and the bespectacled twin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Johnny stood suddenly and left the room leaving Jake to stare at his twins own slightly misfit family. He heard the elevator open and close and internally he began to panic but kept himself still as the urge to just leave was over whelming him. his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to retrieve the message.

_-Stark said you aren’t in the building, Where are you?- C_

_-Umm… can I rain check the answer till I get back?- J.J._

_-Por qué?- C_

_-You wouldn’t believe me if I told you Cougs. Just know I’m safe and I’ll be back in a bit.- J.J._

_-Ten cuidado.- C_

Jake slid the phone back in his pocket and looked up as Johnny reentered the kitchen. He held an envelope in one hand which he passed to Sue before sitting down. Jake returned to his own seat as Johnny pulled out his own phone and started typing out a message which he sent off before setting his phone on the table. Jake raised a questioning eyebrow at his twin and the only response he got in return was a shrug.

“I did research of my own yesterday. Speaking of which when all is said and done there’s someone who wants to meet you,” Jake’s brow furrowed.

“I still have to get back and finish what I started,” Jake said, “My team and I need to deal with the Max issue. If we come out of that alive and get our names cleared Pooch can go back to his family Cougs and I can walk away from Clay and Aisha and let them sort themselves out.”

“You and this Cougar are close?” Reed asked causing Jensen’s ears to burn and he rubbed his neck, which was all the answer Reed needed, “oh so you’re?”

“Bi,” Was all Jake said, “But more than that the team is seriously protective of me. Roque was too even though I swear he wanted to kill me himself a lot. Cougar just happens to be the one I’m the closest to in most ways.” Reed nodded and Johnny shrugged.

“As long as you’re happy,” Johnny said with a grin. Sue looked up from the papers that had been in the envelope Johnny had given her.

“Johnny where did you get these?” She asked.

“In the Southampton Hospital Record Archives,” Johnny said with complete nonchalance, “With the help of a raven haired blue eyed beauty named MacKenzi.

“Tell me you didn’t flirt your way into getting these,” Sue groaned, Johnny put a hand to his chest feigning hurt.

“Sue you wound me,” He said.

“Because you haven’t done something like that before?” Ben asked.

“Oh I have, but this time no,” Johnny said, “To be honest she didn’t even know who I was.”

“That’s a first,” Ben said, “How did your ego take that?”

“I won’t deny it hurt,” Johnny said, “But I guess she works two long jobs that keep her busy. To her I was just another person.”

“First rejection?” Jake asked.

“Since high school yes,” Johnny said, “But I still got her number. I think we hit it off in the end.” Johnny said passing a note over for Jake to look at.

“She dared you to find her?” Jake asked, “Isn’t that pointless since she works in the Archives at Southampton.”

“She also works at a garage,” Johnny said, “I think she meant she was daring me to find that particular job.” Jake nodded and Sue just shook her head.

“I can’t believe someone would give you other private files,” Sue muttered.

“They were referenced in my own file so Kenzi brought them out to me,” Johnny said but Jake was intrigued.

“Other files?” He asked.

“Yeah yours and the woman that gave birth to us, but she went by Jane Doe,” Johnny muttered.

“Who’s Tessa Michaels?” Sue asked.

“Maternity Ward Nurse who was on shift the night we were born,” Johnny said offhandedly, “She’s actually who I want to introduce you to,” Johnny said turning his gaze to Jake, “I located her yesterday after I left Southampton.”

“That’s where you were when I messaged you?” Sue asked, “Johnny you’re not thinking again. Why didn’t you talk to me about this before you started this search? Why did you even start this search and how?”

“Yes I was at Tessa’s when you messaged,” Johnny said his tone never leaving taking on a cocky tone, “I didn’t talk to you about it before hand because according to this information you were three when Mom and Dad adopted me,” Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, “I seriously doubt you would have remembered. As for the why and how, well the why is easy,” He said gesturing to Jake, “After Stark and Fury were here I wanted to know since they mentioned I might not have been the only one. I found my birth certificate in storage and you know what happened after that.”

“So let me get this straight not only did you get someone in the Record Archives to get your files but files for two other people?” Sue asked, “And how did you even find this Tessa Michaels?”

“MacKenzi may have found her information,” Johnny said with a shrug.

“Johnny that is reckless,” Sue said exasperated, “She could lose her job if her bosses found out.”

“You think I don’t know this?” Johnny asked, “MacKenzi knew the risks and still helped me.”

“Personally I would thank her,” Jake said and everyone looked at him, “Seriously if someone willingly helped me like that I would be grateful. I had to make a deal with Director Fury to get assistance to find Max so my team and I can deal with him once and for all.”

“What was the deal?” Johnny asked.

“I allowed the blood tests only if someone would help me, once Max is dealt with and my team and I get our names cleared Pooch will go home, I don’t care where or what Clay and Aisha do as long as it’s far enough away from me and Cougs,” Jake said, “Tony is allowing me use of his lab to find what I need. Not even my best underground contacts could get me what Tony could. I’m actually glad someone took a risk and helped Johnny, I want to thank her.”

“So once you guys are cleared of whatever Max did to you where are you going to go?” Reed asked.

“Ah that’s the question of the century isn’t it,” Jake said, “I told Fury we’d be out of their hair. Given the fact that I don’t think Captain Rogers has even been informed he has kids I think if they don’t tell him it’ll be best if I just leave. If they do tell him then I’ll have to figure things out as they come.”

“So you’ll be leaving New York?” Johnny asked.

“Well Jade and Beth are in New Hampshire, though I don’t know how they will take this,” Jake said softly.

“You have a place here,” Johnny said not looking at his team, “I mean we have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Thanks but I really wouldn’t want to impose,” Jake said looking at his watch, “Speaking of which I really should get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and finish what I was doing. Cougar is going to be hounding me when I get back.” Jake stood and collected the file he had brought with him, “It was nice meeting you all and maybe our paths will cross again.” Jake said nodding to Sue, Reed and Ben and placing a hand on Alicia’s shoulder briefly before pulling away and heading out of the kitchen. He was nearing the elevator when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome here anytime,” Johnny said turning Jake to face him, “Let me know if they decide to tell Rogers, I’d like to know how it goes over and if he wants to meet us.”

“Of course,” Jake said nodding. He mirrored Johnny by returning the hand on shoulder gesture, “I’m sorry for anything that may start after I leave.”

“Hey no worries,” Johnny said Jake smiled and turned back to the elevator. He hit the button and they waited as the elevator made its way back up. When the doors opened Jake stepped on and looked at his brother.

“Let me know how things go with the girl from the Archives,” He said with a smirk, Johnny gave him a mock salute which Jake returned as the doors closed. Jake flipped up his hood and leaned back against the wall as the elevator made its descent. He sighed scrubbing a hand over his face, now all he had to do was get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and back to his work without running into Steve Rogers.

\--DoR--

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke up garnering Tony’s attention.

“Yes JARVIS,” Tony said.

“Jensen has returned,” JARVIS informed him.

“Good where is he?” Tony asked moving from the 3-D image of the Snuke he had brought up for the Black Ops tech.

“Jensen just slipped into his room and Alvarez followed him after Jensen passed the Rec Room,” JARVIS Said.

“Oh great I get to be the one to interrupt that fight,” Tony said leaving his lab, leaving everything as it was and not locking the door. He slipped down the corridors passed the Rec Room and arrived at the room Jensen and Cougar were staying in.

“-Completely unwise _idiota,_ ” Cougar said on the other side of the door.

“Seriously Cougs lighten up,” Jensen said, “Nothing happened I kept my head covered when I was in public.”

“Not the point,” Cougar all but growled.

“How is that not the point?” Jake asked his tone going mild, “I have a twin Cougs and I had to meet him.”

“That is all well and good but Max,” Cougar started.

“All I need to do right now on the Max field is figure out how to disarm those damn giant vibrating Easter eggs from Hell,” Jake said, “JARVIS got a lock on possible places Max could be. I just need to narrow them down and we’ve got him. If Johnny’s team can help us it would cut the search time in half,” There was a beat of silence before as Tony raised his hand to knock but the door swung open before he could. Jake stared back at him one brow raised, “Enjoy the conversation?”

“I wasn’t planning on listening to the whole thing,” Tony said, “And I really hate to interrupt but Director Fury wants to talk to you. Preferably now,” Tony said.

“I really don’t like being told what to do,” Jake said his tone implying he wasn’t joking.

“While I feel the same way,” Tony said gesturing the tall blonde out of the room, “Fury isn’t exactly someone you say no to.”

“We aren’t done with this conversation Jake,” Cougar said.

“No I didn’t think we were,” Jake grumbled, “However, I can postpone it.” He smirked at Cougar and walked out of the room, “Lead the way to the Director.” Tony nodded and made his way to an elevator bank.

“So care to enlighten me on how you slipped out passed security?” Tony asked as they stepped into one of the elevators.

“Not really,” Jake said, “It’s not exactly a trade secret but I don’t feel like I really need to explain myself.” He finished and leaned back against the wall.

“Fury’s going to want to know how you managed to give security the slip,” Tony said.

“Look I am not one of Fury’s men, I am not an Avenger, I am a Loser,” Jake said his temper flaring a bit, “So in all honesty I don’t answer to Fury, I answer to Franklin Clay.” The elevator stopped with a DING and Jake slipped out of it as the doors opened. Tony  followed before stepping around Jake and leading him down to Fury’s office.

Stopping in front of a door Tony knocked twice and waited a beat before the door opened revealing Director Fury holding the door open for them.

“Jensen,” Fury growled as Tony and Jake stepped inside.

“Yes Director?” Jake asked.

“You mind telling me where you went and how you slipped passed my security?” Fury asked. Jake leaned against Fury’s desk and tapped his chin. He looked, to the untrained eye, pensive, but something in his gaze caught Tony’s attention. It was minute, but there was a spark of something that Tony was beginning to see in the Cap’s gaze right before a mission, battle or whatever the Avengers got summoned for.

“Director Fury,” Jake said keeping his tone level, “I understand that in this building you are the head honcho, the big guy-“

“Actually the big guy is Bruce on a bad day,” Tony interjected Jake raised a brow, “Bruce Banner, the Hulk,” Tony said.

“Oh right,” Jake nodded and returned to the topic at hand, “Anyway Nick,” A smirk flittered across Jakes lips as Fury glared at him, Jakes only retaliation was to sit on Fury’s desk, “While you may be in charge of everyone here. You are not in charge of my team and I. I don’t answer to you, so I won’t be telling you how I slipped passed security. As for where I went I think if you really think long and hard you will know the answer.”

\--DoR--

Ever since Steve Rogers had found out what S.H.I.E.L.D. had wanted with the tesseract and why he hadn’t held much trust in the agency. His trust prior to the whole situation had been minor at best to begin with anyway, but now he just held a façade of trust when around the agents, excluding Coulson, Barton and Romanov for obvious reasons.

Now as Steve made his way to the office Fury had provided for him, he couldn’t help but feel like everyone, his team included had been hiding something from him. it made him wish once again that Bucky was still around, and thinking about that hurt and made him miss the man who had once been like a brother to him. He couldn’t figure out what his team could be hiding from him.

He was nearing his office when light from Tony’s lab caught his attention. Usually when the genius left his lab Tony would make sure all lights and projects were off. Without a second thought Steve changed his direction from his office over to the lab. He could see a cluster of screens up and active through the windows as he stood outside the lab.

On a normal day Steve really wouldn’t have gone into the lab when Tony wasn’t in it; he would admit he still wasn’t completely up to date with technology. His laptop and his Starkphone still gave him problems, but there was something on one of the screens that caught his attention. Half expecting the door to be locked he pulled the door open raising one brow to the fact it was unlocked. Meaning that Tony had left briefly with plans to return.

He stepped into the lab and went straight to the cluster of screens where a picture and file information was front and center on a screen. Steve’s brows furrowed as he read the information about the man before turning and leaving the room and heading up to Fury’s office. He didn’t wait for the elevator just took the stairs instead and didn’t even stop to knock as he pushed open Fury’s door.

“Would someone please explain to me-“ His words died in his throat as he saw the guy sitting one Fury’s desk smirking at the Director. The other blondes gaze turned to Steve and he chuckled low in his throat.

“Well looks like the cats out of the bag gentlemen,” The blonde said and the voice was that of Steve’s own.

“Rogers what are you doing here?” Fury asked, but Steve wasn’t looking at Fury, Hell his attention wasn’t even on the man anymore.

“Who are you?” Steve asked the other blonde.

“Jake Jensen, former Corporal and Comms and Tech specialist for a black ops team,” the newly introduced, Jake said, “And you are Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, or the Cap, or Capsicle by Tony here.”

“Jensen shut up,” Fury said. Steve literally watched those identical blue eyes go glacial as he turned his attention back to the Director.

“I’ve already told you I don’t answer to you,” He said his tone no longer laid back and easy as it had been with Steve, “I am not one of your agents, I let you take some of my blood for some tests yes, and Tony is helping my find Max and how to disable those damned Snukes but that doesn’t mean I answer to you.”

“Jake take a breath,” Tony said.

“Wait,” Steve said, “Back up, tests?”

“Oh that’s right Fury decided not to tell you right?” Jake asked.

“Jake,” Tony said at the same time Fury snapped “Jensen!”

“He would have found out eventually,” Jake said to the two men, “JARVIS,” He called to the AI.

“Yes Jensen,” JARVIS responded.

“Save all the information on Max and transport it back onto my computer,” Jake said hopping off the desk.

“Jensen?” JARVIS questioned.

“My time here is done,” Jake said, “And make sure that a copy of Johnny’s file is on there as well.” Jake moved toward the door and passed Steve, “You can either come with me or let them explain it to you. Either way I am going to surmise that you know about Johnny Storm and the uncanny resemblance he and I have to you.” This last part was spoken with some sarcasm but he didn’t wait for an answer as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

“Would one of you please mind telling me what is going on?” Steve asked, Fury’s jaw locked and Tony groaned.

“Director with all due respect,” Tony paused, “Wait scratch that I didn’t think this was the best idea but I still listened to you, so really retract that bit about all due respect. He needs to know.”

“Fine you tell him then,” Fury said Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course because I am apparently your errand boy,” Tony said but turned his attention to Steve, “Would you believe me if I told you that the man who just walked out of here, Jake Jensen, is your son and that you have another one who is Jakes twin who goes by the name Johnny Storm?” Steve blinked.

“Not unless you want to explain to me how I have two sons that are apparently my age appearance wise,” Steve said.

“Let’s walk and talk Steve,” Tony said, “We’ll get Bruce to help explain it as well.” With that said Tony led Steve from Fury’s office and the two made their way down to Bruce’s lab.

\--DoR--

Jake stepped into Tony’s lab and went straight to his computer and bag, “JARVIS is everything back on my computer?”

“Yes Jensen,” JARVIS responded.

“Thanks,” Jake said as he unplugged his computer and slid it and the cord into his tech bag. He pulled out his phone and contemplated hanging onto it for a moment. He shot one text off to Johnny before dropping the phone on the floor and crushing it under his boot as he headed for the door, “Later JARVIS,” Jake said as he walked out the door and headed down to the Rec Room.

“Jacob!” Thor boomed out what Jake thought was a cheerful greeting but it made his ears ring. He waved to the blonde and looked to his team.

“Guys,” He said his tone catching their attention and all the Losers looked to him, “We’re done here. They’ve got what they need and I can work with what I’ve got,” With that said Jake turned and left, shoulders tense and back straight as he headed to the room he and cougar had stayed in the night before to pack.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats out of the bag Steve found the file... where do you think The Losers are gonna take off to first?
> 
> Y entonces algunos - And then some
> 
> Por qué - Why
> 
> Ten cuidado - Be careful
> 
> Idiota - Idiot


End file.
